Game-Hunters: Midway Arcade
by AJ Wargo
Summary: A tale of a gamer who must capture runaway games. Rated T due to graphic violence from time to time.
1. Chapter 1: In A World We Must Defender

((Disclaimer: Cade and his freinds are my OCs, so don't even think about using them without my permission! Any other charatcers are the property of whatever owns their rights as it stands, for I do not know.))

A long time ago, the founder of Midway Games made several characters and made games about them, but as time went on, the characters became unhappy. The founder was forced to place them inside arcade cabinets, where their games were mass produced and shipped to the masses.

To make sure they did not escape at any point, Pixil, a powerful spirit who takes the form of a fairy, was created. She has kept watch over the games for years.

Now, it's 30 years later. The characters are still trapped and have been waiting in the cabinets for an opportunity- any opportunity- to escape. And that opportunity will rise up soon enough...

Cade is an aspiring gamer who is 19. He has black hair, and nice blue eyes. He is tall and pysically strong. When he has spare time, he plays videogames. He has recently become intersted in arcade games and has began playing them.

One day, Cade enters his basement. His parents aren't home and the basement has been unlocked. It is very dark, and Cade desperatly searches for a light.

He says, some slight fear in his voice, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

As Cade searches for the lightswitch, he stumbles over a powercord, causing it to become unplugged. This basement happens to be the arcade cabinet area! This isn't good...

Questor, the Elf from Gauntlet, cries out, "Hey, someone pulled the plug!"

A Klax tile asks, "Can we get out now?"

One of the Lumberjacks from Timber says, "Somebody go and check if we can escape!"

The Spy Hunter Interceptor flies out of it's cabinet, then it says, "All clear! Let's get outta here!"

In moments, everyone begins to flee from their games, leaving all the cabinets as bare husks. Cade is shocked as he sees all of this.

"What the heck is going on?"

In mere moments, everyone has escaped. Pixil has fallen asleep, and is unaware of all of this. Cade approaches the window in the back of the room where Pixil is.

"Who or what are you?"

Pixil awakens, and begins flying around the room.

She says, "Is everyone here? Defender? Robotron?"

There is no responce from anything. She then sees Cade.

"What did you do, you stupid kid? Those characters are free now, and they'll cause a lot of trouble!"

Cade asks, "Who are you?"

Pixil fills him in on who she is and how the cabinets came into being as Cade heads for his room.

"Unbeliveable! How could I have done this?"

Pixil looks at Cade in anger, and then says, "Since you went and released them, you're going to have to put them back in there!"

Cade says, in shock, "What?"

Meanwhile, the Midway characters all gather up in a base they made beneath the ground.

Sinistar, the great spaceship of death, exclaims, "I name myself leader of this group! Now, I suggest we gain energy by killing humans. With enough energy, I will become powerful enough to destroy this pitiful planet!"

Officer Bob, the cop from APB, yells out, "I want to help you, Sinistar! Some of you will have to go out and take out some humans! Who wants to try first?"

The S.S Defender says, "I will try to gain energy first. Wish me luck."

The ship, accompanied by some Baiters and Landers from Defender, fly off over Cade's town, and begin abducting humans.

One of the Baiters says, "We need your energy! Plus, your corpes make the Landers stronger!"

Looking from his bedroom window, Cade and Pixil see this.

Pixel says, "Cade, I name you as a Game-Hunter. You must capture these Defender ships before they destroy the town!"

Cade retorts, "But I'm just a kid! I cant do anything!"

"You can do something, Cade. And that something is fighting back! Now, say this- Arcade, Grant Me Your Powers!"

Cade calls out, "Arcade, Grant Me Your Powers!"

Almost instantly, in a glorious flash of light, Cade finds himself wearing a tight fitting spandex suit that covers his entire body, expect for his face. He notices a device upon his left wrist.

"What does this do?"

Pixil says, "You'll find out later. For now, stop those ships!"

Cade rushes into town, noticing that he is running significantly faster than normal. He looks towards a roof and leaps up, landing on it.

"I can jump that high? Unbelievable!"

One of the Landers notices Cade and says, "We've got a bogey here!"

Cade leaps at the Lander, and he throws a punch, damaging it. He climbs on top of it and begins using it to shoot other Landers and Baiters.

"Hey, stop it!"

Before long, the S.S. Defender takes notice and fires at Cade, saying, "You will perish in our name!"

With lightning fast reflexes, Cade jumps off the Lander as it is shot, causing it to explode. He lands on top of the Defender.

"Time for you to get shut down!"

Cade starts punching the Defender, smashing at it's hull. Every time he hits it, sparks fly.

Desperatly, the Defender tries to throw Cade off, but he is gripping very hard and stays on.

When the top half of the Defender has been smashed, he climbs to the underbelly of the Defender and begins to smash that, too.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! AHHHHHH!"

The Defender crashes to the ground, completly defeated.

Cade leaps off as it crashes, and then, standing in the center of the defeated mess of ships, he bellows in pure victory.

Through a device attached to Cade's ear, Pixil says, "Cade, take all the ships back here."

Surveying the operation, Officer Bob shows fear.

"How did that kid beat the ships? I think Sinistar is going to be really mad!"

Once Cade gets back to his house, Pixil helps him place all the defeated ships inside the Defender cabinet.

The Defender grumbles, "This has been a really bad day. First I get smashed and now I get trapped?"

Once all the ships are back inside the machine, Cade looks at the device on his wrist. It suddendly flashes with the image of the Defender.

Pixil explains to him, "Cade, now that you've captured a character, you can copy it's powers."

Cade, exciting his house, tests out the device and selects the Defender.

When he selects it, his suit changes, making it look like the Defender. He starts walking, and then discovers that he can fly. He quickly starts flying around, shooting lasers from his eyes.

"Woohoo! This is cool!"

And thus, the tale of a legend begins...


	2. Chapter 2: Gamer Needs Food Badly

The following day, Officer Bob approached Sinistar.

"My lord, the Defender Attack has failed. The ships were attacked by some kid and they all crashed."

"Pathetic, you coward! I exepct that you have a better plan this time?"

"Yes. I plan for the Gauntlet characters to cause the town to suffer through crime."

"Don't just stand there! Carry it out!"

"Yes, my lord."

When Cade woke up that day, he was quick to start playing Defender. Pixil had put the plug back into the socket overnight.

"Any tips for Defender, Pixil?"

"I suggest making sure that none of the Landers become Mutants."

"Okay!"

He started playing it, and Pixil soon discovered that he was a pro! Not many people can play Defender very well, as the game is tougher than one would expect. But Cade made it to Wave 10!

Pixil said, "Man, you're better than virtually eveyone, Cade!"

Eventually, Cade did lose, but he got the high score.

"Woo! I rocked that game!"

Meanwhile, the Gauntlet characters were preparing to invade the town.

Thor, the warrior, said, "I hope there'll be bloodshed!"

Thrya, the valkyrie, said, "I just want to fight something!"

Merlin, the wizard, said, "I want to just demonstrate my skills!"

Questor said, "I'm gonna try to collect every piece of treasure in town!"

They had recruited a lot of monsters from their game- Grunts, Ghosts, Demons, Lobbers, Sorcerers, and Theives.

"Is everyone ready?" Thor asked.

There was a load roar of approval.

"Then let's go!" Thor exclaimed.

Cade hears marching outside, and he and Pixil begin looking out the window.

"What are those things?

"Those are Gauntlet monsters, Cade. You've got to stop them!"

"Right! I'll show them how tough I am! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Cade, once again, transforms, feeling the suit appear over his body.

Cade rushes into the army of monsters, entering Defender mode to fight back.

"Eat lasers, you dumb monsters!"

He blasts through the monsters with his eye lasers, causing them to fall to the ground, defeated.

When the four heroes hear about this, they approach Cade.

"I challenge you to a fight, fool!" Thor cries out.

Cade exits Defender mode and lands on the ground. He puts up his fists and growls.

The four heroes attack Cade, Thor and Thyra slashing him up close while Questor and Merlin shoot him with fire and arrows from afar.

Cade, filled with power, leaps over Thor and Thyra and dropkicks Merlin, knocking him out.

He then throws a massive punch and hits Questor before he can move away, knocking him out, too.

"Who wants some more?" Cade screams.

Thyra leaps at him, slashing at his head, but Cade rolls out of the way and kicks her. She falls, bested.

Thor, roaring a warcry, charges at Cade, but Cade knocks his axe out of his hand.

He then fights Thor with his fists, punching and kicking him.

After a long, tiring fight, Thor falls, defeated.

Cade stands over the bested Gauntlet characters, bellowing a victory cry.

He picks up the defeated characters, slinging them over his shoulder before heading home.

Officer Bob is shocked once agian.

"That kid beat them... Sinistar will punish me..."

Cade shoves the charatcers back inside the Gauntlet machine.

"Bested and now imprisioned... What poor luck!"

Cade quickly feels their powers enter his wrist device.

He heads outside and tests out his four new transformations.

In Thor form, he gains great strength and the ability to throw and wield axes.

In Thyra form, he becomes heavily armored and can throw and weild swords.

In Merlin form, he can shoot fireballs from his hands.

And in Questor form, he can run even faster and shoot arrows.

"Now, this is powerful!"

The Legend Continues...


	3. Chapter 3: Black Flag

Sinistar was angry when he saw Officer Bob again.

"You failed me again. I am getting angry with you."

"I have a better plan, Sinistar. My last two failed because they were more like all out attacks."

"What plan do you have this time?"

"There is word of a foot race at a school in this town. I feel that sending the RGBY Race Team- those cars from Super Sprint- to destory the athletes and gain their energy would be more sucsessful."

"Do it, then! Pull off this plan and redeem yourself."

Cade was proving to be a master at Gauntlet. He preferred picking Questor over the other heroes due to his speed.

"You can't catch me, you useless monsters!"

Pixil was watching with amazement as he cleared level after level. He even cleared Level 100!

"I don't think there are many who get as far as level 100. Well done, Cade!"

When Cade finished playing, he had beaten the high score for Gauntlet.

"These high scores are nothing! I'm a pro!"

Cade had registered to take part in a foot race at the track at his school. He didn't like school very much, and he found it rather boring. But, he did enjoy gym class, as he constantly proved his physical skill.

The RGBY Race Team had all chosen positions to take when the foot race began. The Red Car had chosen to hide behind a shack, the Green Car had decided to hide in the forest nearby, the Blue Car had selected the stack of cushions for high jumps, and the Yellow Car had picked the parking lot.

"Man, Yellow, you're so stupid! The parking lot? Really?" The Green Car said.

"Hey, it was the best I could do!" The Yellow Car retorted.

"Ten bucks he crashes first." The Blue Car said to the Red Car.

At last, the foot race was scheduled to occur. Everyone at the school came to the track to watch. The bleachers were filled completly.

"On your marks... Get set... Go!"

The RGBY Race Team didn't act up during the first lap, but when the fifth lap came around, they started to make noice with their engines. That was thier signal to start hitting people.

"Let's go, boys." The Red Car said.

The cars sped out onto the track, hitting the athletes and officials and knocking them unconscious.

The Yellow Car, on its way to the track, knocked out the spectators and the commentators as well.

"What do you know? Yellow had a bit of an advantage!" The Green Car said.

Cade had managed to avoid getting hit and dashed behind the shed.

"What are these cars doing here?"

Eventually, the cars thought they'd hit everyone and began taking thier energy. It all gathered up into a large sphere above the center of the track.

"Finally, success, at last!" Officer Bob said to himself, watching the ordeal.

Pixil spoke to Cade telepathically.

"Cade, those are the cars from Super Sprint! At least we now know why the Midway characters are attacking people, and that would be to collect their very energy, the thing that keeps them together! You must stop these cars!"

"Right! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Cade transformed again, feeling all the strength fill his body.

He entered Questor mode and rushed at the Green Car, shooting arrows into it's windshield.

"What on earth? Help me!"

The team sped at Cade, and he quickly ran around the track, with the cars chasing him.

The Green Car, being blinded, spun out and crashed into a fence on the side of the track.

Cade entered Merlin mode and shot fireballs at the tires of the Yellow Car.

"Woah! Why am I burning?"

The fire eventually hit the fuel line, causing the Yellow Car to explode.

Cade then entered Thyra mode, and charged at the Blue Car.

When the Blue Car was moments away from hitting him, he climbed onto the hood and thrust his sword into the windshield.

"Woah, woah! Get off!"

Cade leapt off as the car crashed into the long jump sand pit.

Cade moved towards the center of the track, entering Thor mode.

The Red Car headed toward the center and tried to hit Cade, but he leapt onto it and began to pull open it's doors.

"What is he doing?"

Cade opened the door and saw that the car was controlling itself, as in it's steering wheel was moving on it's own.

He lunged, grabbing the steering wheel with all his might. When he did that, the Red Car stopped moving.

"No, no! Get away from that!"

Cade stepped on the gas pedal and caused the Red Car to crash into the shack. The wood fell all over it.

Cade climbed out of the car and bellowed in victory again. He watched the energy seperate and revive every knocked out person at the track as he bellowed.

Officer Bob was very angry as he saw this.

"Arrrgh! That kid was here! At least we know who he is, though, so we can plan ahead next time."

Cade, after shoving the Super Sprint Cars back into their machine, acsessed Super Sprint mode on his device. He could run as fast as a race car in this mode.

"I've never felt this fast in my life!"

The foot race was held again the following day, and Cade, in true glory, won the whole thing.

As he held up the trophy he got for winning, he felt like a race car driver after a long day.

The Legend Continues...


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare At 2084 Feet

Sinistar was even angrier when Officer Bob met him again.

"You failed me again. At this point, I'm getting sick of your failures."

"Sinistar, I've thought of another plan. I've seen the person who ruined the other operations and I've decided he likely is enrolled at the school where that track was."

"What good will that do, you pathetic cop?"

"I've decided to have the Robotrons take over the computer room, where we can gain energy though a special website I made. The hero from that game, Eugene the Superhuman, will disguice himself as the head teacher, while four Grunts, two Hulks, two Enforcers, two Brains, and two Tanks will act as aides. Once anyone sees the site that isn't a Midway character, they will lose their energy. And if that kid shows up, he'll be surrouned by the Robotrons and vaporized."

"This plan will be more sucessful, I hope."

Cade proved to be just as good at Super Sprint than at the other games. He even finished the Super Speedway Track, which one can only unlock if they get through 85 races.

"Victory is mine! Take that, other cars!"

Pixil was becoming very impressed.

"I wonder- is he one of the chosen ones? The ones who can use the powers of consoles, and are adapt at thier games?"

At school that day, Cade came across a beautiful girl in the hallway on the way to class.

"Oh my lord... She's hot."

The girl had beautiful long brown hair that flowed behind her when she walked. She had amber eyes that looked very sexy. She had a pair of dog tags around her neck. She wore a black bra with a skull on one side. She had on a pair of jeans with tears around the knees, revealing her lucious knees. Her shoes revealed much of her feet. She was, in every essence, beautiful.

Cade was so amazed by her beauty that he let her walk right past him.

"I've got to have this girl. She's perfect."

Meanwhile, in the computer room, the Robotrons had started tricking people.

"Now, go to Officer Bob's Training Game." One of the Brains said.

When the students began accessing the website, the screen of their computers began flashing and they began losing thier energy.

"They fell for it!" One of the Enforcers shouted.

The Robotrons began hiding the unconsious students in a closet.

"We can't let anyone know! Keep them in there!" Eugene said.

During the dismissal hours, Pixil, who often spied upon Midway Characters, watched the girl Cade saw take a disc from one of the computers.

"I think that girl is a Midway character. Why else would you take a disc from a computer when you're about to go home?"

After school that day, Cade returned home and told Pixil about his day.

"Hmm... That girl you met... Are you in love with her, Cade?"

"No, but I want her! She's as hot as the sun!"

"Cade, that girl is probably a Midway character."

"Get real! That's not true!"

"Tommorow, I want you to go to the computer room and wait for that girl. When she shows up, or if she's in there already, confront her."

"Pixil, don't blow my chance at love!"

Nevertheless, the next day, Cade entered the computer room and saw the girl.

"Alright, what have you been doing?"

"What? Why are you asking-"

Before she can react, Eugene grabs the girl, shedding his disguise.

"You managed to escape the power of the Robotrons yesterday, but today, you will lose your energy, like all the rest!"

Pixil was watching from the window and spoke to Cade telepathically.

"So, the girl wasn't a Midway Character! Quick, Cade, transform."

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

After Cade transformed, Eugene looked shocked.

"All Robotron units! We have found the human who ruined our prevous plans! Vaporize him!

Eugene started shooting at Cade, but he entered Super Sprint mode and began running around the room.

"You can't hit me! Nyah-nyah-nyah-"

SMACK! Cade crashed a Hulk Robotron who had been entering the room.

The Hulk Robotron picked Cade up and moved him to a corner, where he was joined by his comrades.

"You will be vaporized! The Robotron Race is superior!"

Meanwhile, Eugene was pushing the girl agaisnt the computer screen, having turned on Officer Bob's Training Game.

"You will give your energy to us! You will surrender to the might of the Robotron race!"

The girl, in defiance, shut her eyes and said, "Never! I won't give in!"

"Do not resist our will! Give into the might of the Robotron race! GIVE IN!"

Suddenly, three glowing lines appeared on her forehead.

"What is this mark? Explain! Explain!" Eugene said, holding up the girl.

Pixil could see this, and she gasped.

"That's the markings of the Atari! That girl is Twen-Six, the Four-Bit Fighter!"

Pixil spoke telepathically to Twen-Six.

"Twen-Six, can you hear me?"

"Who's there?" Twen-Six said, before Eugene threw her to the floor.

"There is no way to gain your energy through the website, so we will simply take it by force!"

Pixil said, "Twen-Six, call out, "Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Have You Played Atari Today?" Twen Six yelled out, and she quickly found herself wearing another spandex suit.

"NO! IT CANNOT BE POSSIBLE! TWO HEROES?" Eugene exclaimed.

Twen-Six leapt up, dropkicking Eugene.

As Cade saw this, he looked amazed and filled with renowned strength.

He pulled off the Hulk Robotron's arm and began hitting the Robotrons with all his strength, defeating them.

Twen-Six pulled out a blaster and began forming several pixels around Eugene's limbs with it, chaining him to the floor.

She stood on top of Eugene, and began punching his face, making sure that unconsiousness was a relief.

When she got off, she began her own bellow of victory. Cade joined in, his voice combining with hers in the bellow.

The energy began to make it's way back into the knocked out students.

Officer Bob was now angry.

"This isn't fair! We had it, and then some dumb girl ruins everything!"

Twen-Six decided to stay at Cade's house, feeling a sence of love.

When Cade saw her at the door, he was overjoyed.

"You know, you hottie, I never learned your name, but I saw you fighting the Robotrons. I just shoved them back in thier machine, and they were very upset, I'll say that much."

"My name is Twen-Six. What's yours?"

"I'm Cade, and... I love you."

"I love you too, Cade..."

Twen-Six entered Cade's house, ready to remain with her love... And Cade wouldn't have it any other way.

Duirng their first night together, Cade discovered that Twen-Six was a master of Atari 2600 games. In turn, Twen-Six was informed about the Midway Arcade situation- and she agreed to help Cade.

"I'll do it because lovers fight together, don't they?"

"They do."

The Legend Has Love...


	5. Chapter 5: I Spy A Spy Hunter

Sinistar was in a bit of grief during his next meeting with Officer Bob.

"Your plan failed again, and not only that, but now the interloper is joined by a female! I feel like all hopes have been crushed."

"Please... Just let me prove myself! Already, the Spy Hunter car known as the G-6155 Interceptor is preparing to steal energy from drivers on a highway that is a considerable distance out of town!"

"I do not expect that this will work, you lousy cop. But, try it anyway."

The arcade area had been expanded by Pixil's magic overnight to include a room with all the Atari 2600 games. Now Twen-Six could brush up on her skills.

"It may be rather primitive, but I still love the Atari 2600. After all, it was the first real sucessfull console."

Meanwhile, Cade was proving to be as good at Robotron 2084 as hoped. He completed Wave 255, a real test for any Robotron player.

"You got beaten, Robotron! Hahahaha!

Pixil continued to watch in amazement.

"It's offical. Cade is a Game-Hunter, and so is Twen-Six. Thier love is pure and true, and I am certain that they will be together forever."

Meanwhile, the Interceptor was preparing to go on a spree on the highway a good distance away.

"The name's Ceptor. Interceptor. I used to hunt for spies. Now I hunt for energy."

It had loaded itself with an infinte supply of oil slicks and smoke screens.

"And I'll make sure to get that energy by fair means or foul. Preferably foul."

A orange truck loaded it out onto the highway, and it began shooting every car it saw with two machine guns on the front of it.

Cade and Twen-Six were watching the news when they saw a breaking report.

The anchorman said, "We've got reports of an armed white car on a highway that has been destroying other vehicles."

Pixil saw this, and she said, "That's the G-6155 Interceptor from Spy Hunter! We've got to disable and capture it! Transform, both of you!"

Cade said, "Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!" while Twen-Six said, "Have You Played Atari Today?"

After they transformed, they found Pixil inside the garage.

"That highway is too far out to reach by foot! I'm going to create a vechile for you with my magic!"

Pixil created a massive car, and Cade and Twen-Six jumped inside.

"This car, the Retro Racer, will follow the signal of any escaped game character! Look at the touchpad in the center!"

Cade looked at it and saw the image of the Interceptor in a set of crosshairs. He tapped on it and the Retro Racer sped off towards where the Interceptor was.

The Interceptor was driving down the highway, destroying vechiles and collecting the energy of the passengers, when it noticed the Retro Racer following it.

"I'll show that punk who's boss."

It tried to drop an oil slick, but the Retro Racer changed lanes.

"Huh? Well, then..."

It dropped a smoke screen, but it changed lanes again.

"Stop changing lanes, you little jerk!"

A pair of platforms lifted out of the Retro Racer, and Twen-Six and Cade climbed onto them.

"Let's take this thing out!" Cade said.

"Right!" Twen-Six called out.

Cade entered Eugene mode and began firing at the Interceptor, but it was going too fast to hit.

"We've got to slow it down! Do you have any way of stopping it?"

Twen-Six lifted her hand and revealed a touch pad and some switches.

"I can use these to change what my blaster can create! I'll create some barriers to cause him to crash!"

Twen-Six set the switches to Wide, Long, and Thin, creating thin barriers with her blaster.

The Interceptor crashed into the barriers, causing it to slow down.

"Come on, you stupid thing! Work!"

Cade shot at the Interceptor, blowing off it's tires.

"No! This can't be happening!"

The Interceptor flew off the highway, crashing into a nearby ditch.

As the Retro Racer stopped, Cade and Twen-Six bellowed in victory, watching as the energy flew back to fix the other cars and revive the passengers.

Officer Bob was fuming and sobbing.

"They ruined everything again! Why? Why? Why?"

At home that night, the duo saw their fight with the Interceptor being shown on TV. The Interceptor had been shoved back into the Spy Hunter machine and Cade could now access Interceptor mode, which allowed for super-speed and machine guns.

"You know, we've never looked so good on live TV."

"I agree, Twen-Six. We look like the perfect couple."

Then they kissed, thier lips locking with each other's perfectly.

The Legend Continues...


	6. Chapter 6: Joust Do It

Sinistar was fuming during the next meeting with Officer Bob.

"You are trying my patience. I do not know how if I can bear any more failures."

"Please, let me try another one! This time, I'll have the Joust duo of Lance and Pale convert a football stadium into a Joust area! With lava and eveything!"

"I will not be pleased if this, too, fails."

Cade was proving to be just as good at Spy Hunter, having managed to score no less than one million points.

"This is so awesome! I wish they had procured that James Bond lisence!"

Twen-Six, meanwhile, was playing the Atari 2600 port of Defender.

"There won't be any body-snatching trips today, Landers!"

Pixil, meanwhile, was making a log about captures of Midway characters.

"Let's see... Day 1- Defender caught... Day 2, that's Gauntlet..."

Meanwhile, the two Joustrich Knights known as Lance and Pale, accompanied by some of the other Joust Knights, flew into a football staduim during a game between the town's team, the Friers, and a rival, the Bergs.

"Thy game is over! Now a tornament most grand shalt begin, thou peasants!" Lance said, running football players through with his weapon.

Before long, the Knights had taken everyone's energy, leaving the field covered in blood, and began to change the stadium with it.

The field soon became a brown, barren land, and platforms began appearing in the air.

"Perpare to joust, my feathered freinds!" Pale said.

They had turned the whole staduim into a Joust stage, and they were now forcing the auidence to joust them and die!

Cade had decided to order some tickets to a football game. He thought it would be a nice, romantic outing with him and Twen-Six.

"Twen-Six will love this trip! She'll be cheering for the Friers the whole way through!"

When Cade and Twen-Six had arrived at the stadium on their date, however, they didn't see any stadium. What they saw were horrible things.

They saw Knights patrolling the border, lance in hand.

They saw the Knights torturing humans, sometimes using Buzzards to feed them to lava trolls.

And they saw, worst of all, people being forced to joust with over-prepared Knights, dying every time.

"This is horrible! We've got to do something! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!" Cade screamed.

"Have You Played Atari Today?" Twen-Six shouted.

The two transformed, and began to run towards the staduim.

Lance and Pale stood round the humans, whipping them occasionally.

"Which peasant wishes to best us next?" Lance said.

Cade and Twen-Six leapt upon a pair of nearby Buzzards, forcing them to fly around.

"Cease at once! Those buzzards belong to us!" Shouted a pair of Knights. But it was no use.

Cade and Twen-Six landed right in front of Lance and Pale.

"Face us, you horrible Knights. We are the Game-Hunters, come to return you to the prison from whence you came. We will strike you down with retro Justice!"

"So, thou dare to challenge me to combat? Thy will suffer from my might!" Pale said.

The four took postions upon the platforms over the lava.

"Prepare to joust!" Lance said.

Lance and Cade rushed at each other, striking each other with thier lances.

Every time they completed a pass without one being defeated, Cade would blast a piece of the floor in Interceptor mode to make it more of a challenge- first a piece on his side, then on Lance's. The Buzzard also became faster in Interceptor mode.

Meanwhile, Twen-Six and Pale were dueling up in the sky.

"I shan't lose to a maiden! Maidens don't know how to fight!"

Twen-Six was enraged at this remark.

"I'll get you for this, you feminist!"

Twen-Six began adding weight to Pale's Joustrich, forming a small ball and chain around one of the legs.

"No! Cease this behavior!"

It was too late. The ball and chain sent Pale and his Joustirch plummeting into the lava.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

At this point, Cade had destroyed the ground level entirely, and only the center platform remained.

Cade leapt off his Buzzard, pulling out a sword.

"Let. Us. Duel." He said, his expression one of pure anger.

Lance pulled out his sword, too, and the two began to fight each other with the swords.

At one point, Cade was hit, and was cut several times. Błood flowed from his wounds, and his spandex suit was left torn and bloodied.

But he didn't give up, and continued.

Finally, with one powerful slash, he caused Lance to tumble off the platform into the lava below.

"Alas... Tis an honorable death..." Lance said.

The Joust level vanished, and the staduim returned to existance, the energy reviving those who had died, as well as unlocking the cages and freeing the trapped humans.

Twen-Six stood beside Cade as they bellowed in victory once again.

It had never felt sweeter for Cade. He had been torn during the fight with Lance, and he was bloodied.

But he didn't care. He had won. He was hurt, but he had won.

Officer Bob was furious.

"Why does this keep happening? That's it! I'm not even going to ask for Sinistar's permission anymore! I must redeem myself!"

As Cade returned home, carring the defeated Knights, Buzzards, and Joustriches over his shoulders, he saw Pixil standing at the front door.

"The Joust characters! Put them back in the Joust machine!

He discovered that Joust mode allowed him to charge into foes, defeating them with great ease.

The football game was rescheduled and completed at a later date, with Cade and Twen-Six in attendance.

It felt, to Cade, like a true tournament of the ages.

The Legend Continues...


	7. Chapter 7: Hate-talitly

Officer Bob met with Liu Kang, Kano, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Sonya, Goro, Shang Tsung, and Reptile.

"Please, you've gotta take out that kid and his girlfriend before they can ruin everything!"

Goro said, "Goro smash those stupid pests! Nothing stronger than Goro!"

"We'd better be at the top of our game, though. They've beaten six of our friends! Raiden said.

Cade was playing Joust, and he was proving to be just as good at it.

"What a bunch of stupid buzzards! Come on! Come at me!"

Twen-Six was also playing Joust- but on the Atari 2600.

"Cade was right! This is a whole lot of fun!"

Pixil, meanwhile, was watching over each game that had been captured.

"You can understand why we're upset, Pixil! I don't want to be in here!" The Defender shouted.

"Sorry, but we can't afford to let you keep causing trouble."

Meanwhile, in a nearby gym, a teenager was sparring in a boxing ring.

This teenager was a boy with spiky, brown hair. He wore a blue shirt and black shorts, as well as two blue sneakers. He was a bit of a fitness buff.

After completing his exercises, he exited the gym, looking around.

"That was a decent workout. I should get home..."

He was suddenly jumped by Scorpion and Kano, who attacked him and placed him inside a cage.

"Why are we capturing this punk again?" Kano asked.

"Shang Tsung said we had to- he said there was something about powers." Scorpion said.

The ten combatants had invaded a baseball stadium and had severly mutilated the team.

"I hope their energy can do what it did with those Joust knights!" Sonya said.

The energy transformed the stadium into an arena, with the feild becoming a battleground for the Kombatants.

"It worked! Awesome!" Johnny said.

Before long, victims were being lured to the stadium to participate in this bloody sport, where they would always lose and suffer from fatalites.

"There is nothing quite like watching someone get thier head ripped off!" Raiden said.

"Unless, of course, that someone is you." Sub-Zero replied.

Cade found a note inside the mailbox. It read,

"TO ANY ONE BRAVE ENOUGH TO RISK THEIR LIFE!

MORTAL KOMBAT AT CRENSHAW FIELD!

DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES?"

"Mortal Kombat? I've heard of that- And I know it's a Midway game! Pixil, tell Twen-Six to transform!"

"Okay! I'll inform her, and I expect you'll head to this "Crenshaw Field" to fight these guys with her."

"Right! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Cade transformed and, in moments, was joined by Twen-Six.

"Let's go get them!"

When the heroes arrived, they found Shang Tsung sitting atop a large throne.

"Well, look who it is. Those two interloping fools who have ruined everything for us."

"Cease this bloody sport of violence. I, Cade, will defeat you and send you back to your inprisonment from whence you came!"

"You shall not defeat us!" Liu Kang shouted, and all nine Kombatants rushed towards the two, pinning them to the ground.

"Execute them! Throw them into slicers, then dip their remains in acid, and then burn their bones!" Shang Tsung said.

"Right!" Reptile said.

The boy from before was in a cage next to Shang Tsung's throne when something appeared on his head. Shang Tsung couldn't see it, but Pixil, who was watching from nearby, could.

"It's him! Nez, the Power Player!"

Speaking to him telepatchically, Pixil said, "Do you hear me, Nez?"

"Huh? Am I hearing things?"

"No time to explain! Call out, Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power!" Nez shouted. He felt light engulf his body as blue armor, a scarf, and a full face mask appeared on him.

"Time to teach these wrong-doing Kombatants a lesson!" He said, ripping off the cage door.

Only then did Shang Tsung turn his head. He gasped.

"The prisoner has escaped! Stop him!"

Kano rushed at Nez, but Nez jumped away and shot his back, knocking him out.

He then fired at Sonya, hitting her with powerful flames that made her scream and pass out.

"What? He cannot control the elements!"

Nez then shot ice at Raiden, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

With half of the Kombatants who had rushed her taken out, Twen-Six, who had been torn and bloodied in the attack on her, grabbed her blaster and used it to cause Liu Kang and Johnny Cage to lose their balance.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Johnny said, stumbling.

"What is this?" Kang said.

They released their grip, and Twen-Six grabbed them, slamming thier heads together and knocking them out.

"This cannot be!" Shang Tsung said.

Nez blasted Reptile with a blast of thunder, and Twen-Six threw a pixel at Scorpion.

"Hey, did you throw that, Sub-Zero?"

"No, you threw it, Scorpion!"

The two took to fighting, knocking them both out.

Cade managed to escape Goro's grip, and then got on Goro's back, trying to strangle him.

"HEY! Get off Goro!"

Goro eventually passed out, and Shang Tsung began firing spells at the heroes.

"You fools! I will not lose!"

The heroes fought back, fighting Shang Tsung and, eventually, defeating him.

"Curse... You... All!" He said before passing out.

The three Game-Hunters bellowed in victory, and the energy restored the stadium and baseball team.

Officer Bob was furious.

"ANOTHER ONE? This can't be possible! How many are there?"

When the Game-Hunters headed back to the house, and the Kombatants were shoved back into the machine, Cade and Nez had a conversation.

"Listen, Nez, we're trying to capture all these guys. And the way you beat those Kombatants tells me you're a good fighter! Would you care to join us?"

"Oh, yeah! I'll join you!"

It was discovered that Nez was an expert at Nintendo Entertainment System games, and Pixil devolved a room for that.

The Legend Has Found An Ally...


	8. Chapter 8: Serve Drinks And Be Wary

Officer Bob approached Slider, the bartender from Tapper.

"Alright, I bet you can steal energy without those brats catching you! Put some of this energy removing drug into your beers!" Officer Bob said, holding up a container filled with pills.

"And how do you expect this work?"

"Simple! They're too young to drink!"

"Oh! This is a clever plan!"

Cade was excellent at Mortal Kombat, doing everything correctly- including executing all seven fatalites, completing the game with all seven characters, and defeating Reptile.

"I'm more than the supreme Mortal Kombat champ- I'm everything!"

Nearby, Nez was playing a version of Super Sprint for the Nes.

"Eat my dust, rival drivers!"

Cade discovered that the form for the Kombatants gave him martial arts mastery and the abilit to use thier signature moves.

"Gory though this is, I still love it!"

Slider had opened up a bar in town and was sedating the customers with the tainted booze.

"People just can't get enough of beer, it seems. Oh, well!"

Before long, he had a nice stash of enegry and was using tubes to get it to Officer Bob.

"I expect the old cop will be happy to hear about this!"

Pixil happened to be noticing that people had started going missing around town.

"I think we have a Midway Character around here. I'd better tell Cade."

She did, and Cade used the scanner on the Retro Racer to check the city for Midway character signatures.

"A bar has responded with a positve signal, so a Midway character must be there! Get Nez and Twen-Six!"

Twen-Six and Nez were brought to the Retro Racer, and all three called out their respective codewords.

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

The three boarded the Retro Racer and sped off to the bar.

Slider was finishing cleaning some glasses when he saw one of the walls break, with a car speeding through it.

"What on earth?"

The three Game-Hunters exited the vehcile, and Slider almost screamed.

"No! How? You can't be in here!"

"Alright, you drink serving delinquent, you're coming with us!" Nez said.

Slider ran downstairs, where he summoned a bunch of drunken cowboys.

"Beat them up! Don't let them get me!"

The Game-Hunters pursued Slider, and when the cowboys approached them, Cade entered Lance mode and rushed them all down.

Slider continued to summon drunks in desperation, first drunk althletes, then drunk punk rockers, and then drunk aliens, only for them to be fought off every time.

"No, no! Stop it!"

Cade eventually got fed up with fighting the drunkards. He entered Scorpion mode and used a chain to pull Slider to him before uppercutting Slider and knocking him out.

"I'm just serving drinks... Well, and maybe a cop..." He said before passing out.

They bellowed in victory once again as the stolen energy returned to the patrons.

Officer Bob began desperatly trying to grab the stolen energy as it returned to their humans.

"No! No! NO! Stop, energy! Come back! Now! Please?"

After returning Slider to the Tapper machine and discovering that Slider mode made him able to intoxicate his opponents, Cade told Pixil about what Slider said as he was being knocked out.

"Hmmmm... He's working for a cop, eh? I think I know who..."

The Legend Continues...


	9. Chapter 9: Cutting A Drug

Officer Bob met with Max Force and Hit Man, the two super-cops from NARC.

"Assassinate those three nuisances. Find them and blow their heads off."

"We'll do our best, Bob!" Max said.

Cade was playing Tapper, and had amassed a very high score.

"I'm the best there is at games! The very best!"

Twen-Six and Nez, meanwhile, were sparring with each other. Pixil had made a boxing themed area and the two were fighting with each other.

"I work hard and train like a true champion. You will lose, Twen-Six." Nez said.

"Just remember... Anything goes." She said, kicking him in the head.

Max and Hit drove the Narcmobile to Cade's house, while members of the Das Lof Gang, Dr. Spike Rush, several guard dogs, Joe Rockhead, Kinky Pinky, Sgt. Skyhigh, Bevon Face, some H.Q. Posse, and Mr. Big all followed in helicopters.

"So, we just got to kill them, right?" One of the Das Lof members said.

"Yes, that's all we need to do! Get rid of them!" Spike said.

"I WANNA BREAK THIER BONES! ALL OF THIER BONES!" Joe called out.

"Joe, calm down, please! Blowing them up is more fun!" Bevon exclaimed.

"Yeah, but so's stabbing em! Hahahaha!" Pinky replied.

"You guys got it wrong! You need to shoot them!" Skyhigh shouted.

"We couldn't agree more, boys. We know how it feels." One of the Posse retorted.

"Those fools will die! Then we'll probably get back to making drugs..." Mr. Big said.

Pixil heard the noise of several choppers outside and then she saw the NARC duo holding up megaphones.

"Attention! You three pests must leave the house! Now!"

"The NARC? Could they have been the leaders of the Midway Arcade characters?" Pixil said.

Cade had also heard the noise and assumed it was a Midway character.

"Everyone, we need to transform! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

The trio exited the house, and the NARC characters started shooting at them.

"Die, you jerks!"

However, they charged forward, Cade entering Slider mode and making one of the Das Lof members drunk. He started shooting the rest of his gang, defeating them. He then passed out due to the acholohol in his system.

"Ughhh... Too much... Hic..."

Cade dodged Spike's syringes and fought with him, eventually bodyslamming him.

"Arrgh! My back!"

Meanwhile, Nez was fighting with Joe, dodging his attacks and landing clean strikes.

"I WONT LOSE!" Joe said.

Nez forced Joe into a headlock, making him pass out from the pressure.

Twen-Six was pinned to the ground by Pinky, who had his knife over her body. She was torn in several places and bloodied.

"You're going to die, you little girl!"

She suddenly grabbed the knife and stabbed Pinky in the stomach, taking him out.

Skyhigh, the Posse, and Bevon all began shooting at Nez, tearing him, too.

"Blow him away!"

Nez fired a tornado at them, causing a poorly placed dynamite stick Bevon hadt been holding to explode and knock them out.

"Now look who's been blown away, criminals!"

Cade was being attacked by the dogs, who had torn his clothing and bloodied him.

"No."

Cade fought with the dogs, suffering more tears in the process.

"I. Will. Not. Lose."

Cade bellowed and threw the dogs off, causing them to get knocked out hitting the pavement.

Mr. Big could see that this wasn't going so well, and quickly entered his giant robot head.

"YOU'LL DIE, KIDS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The trio staggered to their feet and felt a new sence of strength flow threw them. They leapt at the robot head, punching it and quickly making it go into skull form.

"YOU JERKS!"

They climbed onto the back of the skull and began to hold on, hitting it and making it spin out of control. They eventually crashed it into one of the choppers, destroying it and defeating Mr. Big.

In desperation, Max and Hit fired a rocket at them.

The Game-Hunters leapt and pinned them to the ground, hitting them and kicking them until they were knocked out.

Cade, Twen-Six, and Nez bellowed in victory again, even louder than before. They had been hurt, bloodied, torn.

But they had won.

Officer Bob was furious.

"If you can't trust a fellow cop to beat those three, who can you trust?"

After putting the NARC characters back into their game, and also testing out Max and Hit form, which allowed Cade to use powerful guns and rockets on his foes, Cade walked into his bedroom, tired out.

Twen-Six followed, and Cade held her as he lay down.

"Cade... When you were fighting those drug-loving criminals... I saw your chest. It was so sexy..."

Cade, to please her, threw aside his shirt, and she bore witness to a beautiful chest.

His abs were magestic, massive beauties for her, with a six pack that looked like the gods had crafted it.

"A perfect man... For me..."

In responce, she removed her clothes and lay down next to him.

"Let's make out tomorrow..."

"Let's..." Cade said, before falling asleep with her luscious body in his arms.

The Legend Continues...


	10. Chapter 10: Ramparts We Washed Up

Officer Bob met with Lord Lionheart, King Chamberlan, and Baron Von Blasterkreig, the three kings of Rampart.

"Please set up three castles in town and heavily fortify them. That kid can't ruin us again!"

"We shall deal with that pest quickly." Lionheart said.

Cade woke up, his arms wrapped around Twen-Six.

"It's time, Twen-Six."

She woke up and began to rub his body, sending tiny waves of pleasure through him.

He tried to stifle his moans, but as the rubbing continued, his moans became clearer.

In responce, he rubbed her back with his left hand while bringing his right hand through her hair.

This action made her moan, too, and it was clear he was dominating her.

They kissed, and began a tounge war while still rubbing each other.

Her tounge danced around his, dodging and tiring his tounge out.

She finally battered his tounge when it was completly tired out, and they parted.

As the rubbing continued, they started feeling pleasure and bliss overcoming them.

They felt as if white space was surrounding them, making time have no meaning, leaving them with each other.

But still, they continued, the bliss beginning to become deeper.

Soon, she heard him grunt when she rubbed him, indicating the pleasure was becoming more brilliant.

She did the same when he ran his hand through her hair, making him realize how much it had become.

At last, it overwhelmed them, and they became tired, the white space vanishing, time flowing again.

"I love you, Cade..."

"I love you, Twen-Six..."

They then fell asleep again.

The three kings set up fortresses in the center of the town, arming them with lots of cannons.

"I want to make that kid walk the plank!" Lionheart said.

"No, behead him! That's much better than that!" Chamberlan said.

"You've got it all wrong! You've got to use the firing squad!" Blasterkreig said.

Once Cade and Twen-Six woke up, they heard cannons firing outside.

"Cannons? That doesn't seem right." Twen-Six said.

"It has to be a Midway character! We need to transform!" Cade shouted.

He quickly put on some clothes and called out, "Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Twen Six also got dressed and said, "Have You Played Atari Today?"

After transforming, Cade informed Nez, who quickly called out, "Now You're Playing With Power!"

The three then got into the Retro Racer and sped to the castles.

One of Lionheart's guards, who was in the lookout tower, saw the Retro Racer approaching.

"There they are! Everyone, on alert!" He said, ringing a massive bell inside the tower to alert the armies of the three kings.

Almost instantly, a massive force of knights charged out of the castles, running towards the Retro Racer.

Cade, Twen-Six, and Nez all leapt out from the Racer, and they began firing at the knights.

Cade entered Max Force mode and fired missiles at the knights, severly damaging them.

More guards fired at them from the castle walls using cannons, but the three heroes leapt up and began throwing the cannon balls back.

The cannonballs eventually were thrown at the throne rooms, hitting the kings and knocking them out.

The Game-Hunters bellowed as the castles began fading away, and the knights began falling unconsious.

Officer Bob was very angry.

"I thought making castles was a good solution, but it wasn't!"

The knights and kings were placed back in the Rampart game, and Cade discovered that Lionheart mode allowed him to blast his foes with cannons.

"Now they'll be sorry! I'm the greatest there is!"

Pixil, meanwhile, was a bit confused.

"The NARC must not have been the mastermind, then, if another Midway character appeared. Who is the real mastermind, then?"

The Legend Continues...


	11. Chapter 11: Desert Destruction

Officer Bob examined a list of captured Midway Arcade characters.

"Some of the best beings we have are M.I.A, and those kids are still ruining things. I've got no choice- SEND IN THE DOOMSDAY SQUAD AND THIER ENEMIES!"

Cade, making up for not playing the arcade games for two days straight, was playing the Campaign mode of Rampart.

He'd already finished playing NARC, and had completed the game, enjoying it.

"This is really fun! I'm rebuilding the castle and sinking ships left and right!"

Twen-Six was talking with Nez, who was playing the NES port of NARC.

"So, do you think that Cade is as good as he looks?" Nez said.

"He's perfect in every aspect of the word! I bet he can do everything!" Twen-Six said.

The Doomsday Squad, which consisted of Captain Carnage and Major Mayhem, started heading towards the house.

"I think we can easily kill three stupid kids!" Captain Carnage said.

"Heck yeah! We're too dangerous to beat!" Major Mayhem replied.

They were accompanied by a massive horde of mutants, who were lead by the giant mutant Orcus.

"Hahahahaha! I'll smash them to a million different pieces!" Orcus said, firing his machine guns into the air.

Additionally, they were accompanied by menacing soldiers, who were piloting a variety of vehicles. The soldiers were lead by the crazed dictator known as General Akhboob.

"First we will save our comrades, then we will rule this town! And they won't beat us!" Akhboob roared from his mechanized capsule.

Pixil heard all the commotion and then she saw the TV screen upstairs light up, showing General Akhboob on it.

"Attention! To the kids who have been ruining everything for us! We will destroy this house and free our comrades if you do not surrender to us! We are being very serious!" Akhboob shouted.

Pixil looked at Cade.

"Those are the Total Carnage characters! They won't be so easy to beat!"

"We'd better fight really hard! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Hearing that, Twen-Six and Nez decided to transform, too.

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

The three of them transformed, and they approached the door of the house.

Almost the exact moment after the Game Hunters exited the house, the troops began to fire at them, and Orcus started blasting them with his machine guns.

"Die! Die! Die!"

The Game Hunters emerged, no worse for wear. This shocked Akhboob and his men.

"What? They're not dead?"

The Game Hunters began attacking the soldiers, easily defeating them.

Orcus became enraged and began shooting missiles at the Game Hunters, but they leapt behind him and caused the missiles to hit his own eyes.

"My eyes! My eyes!"

Orcus began shooting sporadically, hitting many mutant troops and damaging Akhboob's capsule.

"Orcus! Don't hit me, you fool!"

Eventually, Cade entered Lionheart form and used cannons to blow off Orcus' arms.

"My arms! My arms!"

Cade then entered Defender mode and began shooting at Orcus, eventually knocking him out.

"Noooooo!"

With that, Twen-Six used her Creation Blaster to stop Akhboob's pod from moving, and Cade entered NARC mode and fired missiles at it.

"Stop! This pod is expensive!"

It was too late. The pod exploded, and Akhboob was launched out on to the ground.

Nez proceeded to use fire upon the Doomsday Squad, causing them to take a lot of damage.

"Hey! Knock that off!"

Cade entered Eugene mode and blasted the Doomsday Squad in the chest.

They fell, and the Game Hunters bellowed in victory.

Officer Bob was nearly in desperation.

"How many more will fail? How many?"

Cade stuffed the mutants, the soldiers, Orcus, Akhboob, and the Doomsday Squad back into the Total Carnage machine.

He discovered that Doomsday Squad mode not only allowed him to use a variety of weapons, but it also made him shirtless, much to Twen-Six's delight.

"You're so sexy like that, Cade!"

"I love being complemented by you, Twen-Six..."

He picked her up and kissed her.

The Legend Continues...


	12. Chapter 12: There's Always Time For Klax

Officer Bob met with the Klax paddle.

"I've had enough of losing to these guys! You will go and crush everyone in that town under Klax tiles!"

"I'll do my best, Bob!" The paddle said.

Cade was playing Total Carnage, and had managed to get to the Pleasure Domes ending.

"What? I picked every last piece of cash and gold lying on the ground in there! WHY IS THIS GAME SAYING I DIDN'T?"

Pixil attemepted to calm him down.

"That was a mistake on the developers part. They never bothered to fix that."

But Cade was too upset and punched the wall in a fit of rage.

"You stupid game!"

Twen-Six saw this, and tried to comfort him.

"Cade, calm down, please."

Cade hugged Twen-Six, crying.

"How can I be mad at my lover?"

The Klax paddle flew over the town, dropping Klax tiles everywhere.

"It might not be the 90s anymore, but there's still time for Klax, right?"

The paddle took good measures, too, and surrounded Cade's house with tiles.

"Now they'll never stop me!"

It began crushing people under the tiles, getting their energy.

"Hahahaha! Energy, at last!

Cade was very shocked to see Klax tiles surrounding his house.

"How am I supposed to get rid of these things?"

Pixil looked at the tiles.

"Cade, you need to make three touching tiles be in the same color."

Cade realized that this required a transformation, and called out, "Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Hearing this, Twen-Six and Nez called out, "Have You Played Atari Today?" and "Now You're Playing With Power!"

Nez moved toward the Klax tiles in front of the door, and proceeded to paint a line on them with a paint brush.

The tiles flashed, and then exploded, allowing the Game Hunters to leave the house.

By now, the town was covered with Klax tiles, and the paddle was looking very pleased with itself.

"Now that's a lot of hard work! Hahahaha!"

Twen-Six began making platforms similar to Klax tiles in all ways, exepct that these don't vanish if three colored ones touch one another.

"Let's smash that paddle!"

The Game Hunters climbed onto the Platforms and used them to get to the Paddle.

"What? Who are you?"

Cade entered Captain Carnage mode and placed a Bomb on the paddle.

"We're the Game Hunters."

They leapt off as the Bomb exploded, sending the paddle falling to the ground on fire.

They bellowed in victory, and the Klax tiles vanished, allowing the people to get thier energy back.

As Officer Bob was examining the footage of the paddle's defeat, he heard Sinistar speaking to him.

"Officer Bob! See me at once!"

Bob was very fearful.

"Oh, no... How'd he find out?"

The Paddle was shoved back into the Klax machine, and Cade tested out Klax mode, seeing that it allowed him to use Klax tiles to block his foes.

"This is essentially like Twen-Six's abilties, but more... Buildly!"

Pixil, however, looked rather concerned.

"I sence something bad is coming..."

The Legend Continues...


	13. Chapter 13: APB Relooted

Officer Bob was forced into Sinistar's chamber.

"I have learned that you have been conducting operations behind my back. This is unacceptable."

"No, please, Sinistar! Forgive me!" Bob shouted.

"You are hereby discharged from our army." Sinistar said.

"Fine! You'll never find anyone good enough to replace me!" Bob replied.

Just then, the three monsters from Rampage entered the room.

"I have found that these monsters are more than willing to obey me." Sinistar said.

"Really? These guys? You can't be that-"

But before Bob could say anything else, Ralph picked him up and threw him out.

"See ya, copper!" George said.

"Bye bye, punk!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"No matter what anyone says, you are, and will always be...A LOUSY COP!" Ralph said.

Cade was playing Klax, and had done the near-impossible for many- he had gotten to Wave 100.

"Last wave! Yeah! Killscreen coming up if anyone's intrested!"

Twen-Six and Nez watched gleefully.

"Woah! I guess Cade really doesn't mess around when it comes to playing!" Twen-Six said.

"Yeah! That's right! Drop those tiles!" Nez called out.

Officer Bob sped into town, accompanied by thousands of criminals and cops.

"Alright! I can't take it! That kid ruined my life- and now he's going to pay! I'll arrest the entire populace!" Bob said.

The criminals began firing upon civilians, knocking them out. They promptly shoved them inside of police vans.

"That's right- EVERYONE'S GOING TO JAIL!"

Eventually, Officer Bob appeared on the TV in Cade's house.

"Alright, kid, wherever you are! Listen to me!"

Cade heard that and entered the room where the TV was. Twen-Six and Nez followed.

"I am Officer Bob, the cop who's been helping the characters you've been beating up! And I've had it with you! My fellow cops and convicts have invaded the airport and have cleared it out of all planes! And you must arrive here or we will depopulate the town with mustard gas! I will not be defeated!"

Cade, realizing how drastic this was, transformed, calling out, "Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Twen-Six responded with, "Have You Played Atari Today?"

And Nez responded with, "Now You're Playing With Power!"

With the trio transformed, the leapt into the Retro Racer and sped off to the airport.

When they arrived, one of Bob's fellow cops was wating at the entrance to Terminal Alpha.

"Yep. You're the jerks we're looking for. Head onto the tarmac- Bob's waiting."

The three leapt over the fence and onto the tarmac, where they saw a giant police-themed mech standing in the center.

"Welcome, you pests! I've been waiting to get my hands upon you!"

The mech sprung to life, and Officer Bob was visible in the cockpit.

"Now you're going to die, at last!"

With that, the mech's shoulders produced cannons that began shooting blue and red lasers at the Game-Hunters.

Cade entered Defender mode and rose upwards, with Nez and Twen-Six clinging onto him.

"Let's do this!"

The Game-Hunters fired upon the shoulders, destroying the cannons.

"Grrr! Get them, boys!"

A baggage cart sped out, and several armed convicts emerged from it.

Cade entered Thor mode and began fighting with the convicts, while Nez and Twen-Six used their formidable skills to fight more of them.

Soon, the convicts were defeated.

"Well, that's not fair! But this isn't, either!"

The mech's left arm then produced a night stick and began hitting the ground with it, creating shockwaves.

Cade entered RGBY Race Team mode and ran up the arm.

When he got to the shoulder, he stomped upon it, destroying the arm.

"Arrrgh! That mech took weeks to build!"

The mech then spewed out cops from the destroyed arm socket.

Cade entered Eugene mode and shot at the cops, and Nez and Twen-Six fired tornados and large blocks at them.

The cops were soon defeated.

"Officer down! I'll get them back up!"

Bob fired missiles from two turrets at the mech's sides.

Cade entered Interceptor mode and dodged them, eventually causing them to crash into and destroy the turrets.

"You really are a jerk!"

The mech's right arm began firing electricity from nodes on the right arm.

Cade entered Lance mode and flew up to the arm, smashing the nodes with the lance.

"Why, you! Stop beating me!"

Bob moved the mech's arm in, pinning Cade between the arm and the body.

Cade gritted his teeth and then entered Goro mode, pushing the arm away and causing it to hit the mech's head.

"Hey! Stop hitting me!"

Cade then pulled himself onto the arm, entered Slider mode, and poured some beer into the mech's arm.

The arm short circuted and fell off.

"I really think you should stop ruining this thing!"

Cade then leapt off and entered Max mode, pulling out a rocket launcher.

He fired right at the mech's legs, blowing them off.

"Do you think I've lost? NOT!"

The mech activated several jets and began slamming the ground and making more shockwaves.

Cade entered Lionheart mode and fired cannons at the mech's body, destroying it.

"I'll kill you, you jerk!"

Officer Bob began flying around in the mech's destroyed head, firing missiles at Cade.

Cade entered Captain Carnage mode and shot the missiles, causing them to fly right back at the head, blowing it up.

Officer Bob landed on the ground, anrgily.

"You are the worst human being ever!"

Twen-Six and Nez stood beside Cade, and then they blasted Officer Bob, with Cade entering Klax Paddle mode and dropping Klax tiles around the hurt Officer Bob.

"Arggh... I'm stuck in here."

Having made a little cell out of the tiles, Cade, Twen-Six and Nez, after their victory bellow, proceeded to take a selfie with the prison cell in the background.

After the Gamehunters finished placing Bob and his cops and robbers back inside the APB machine and freeing everyone from jail, Pixil interrogated Bob.

"Who are you working for, Bob?"

"I'll tell you- it's Sinistar! We're all working for Sinistar! And soon he'll have you guys for dinner!"

Cade tested out Officer Bob mode and discovered that he could use typical police moves upon his enimies, like putting them in handcuffs.

"Hey, this is going to be great! I'll be sure to re-imprsion these regenades!"

Thus Ends Officer Bob's Arc. Now The Arc Of The Rampage Trio Begins...


	14. Chapter 14: Blaster Disaster

The three Rampage Monsters explained their plan to Sinistar.

"You see, Bob failed cause he targeted too many people at once! We're gonna target certain people who have higher energy readings than others." George said.

"And we've already found a good target!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, it's a paranoid scientist named Leonard Braxton. He thinks there are aliens and has worked for years to find one. We'll give him one- Podron from Blaster will abduct him!" Ralph said.

"I wish you luck, more than that useless cop." Sinistar said.

Cade was playing APB, and had captured Billy Bob Jack, the last of the criminals.

"Take that, you fat redneck!"

Nearby, Nez was talking with Pixil.

"Who the heck is Sinistar, anyway?"

"Only the phenominal cosmic force that eats ships for breakfast!"

Podron, under the orders of the Rampage Monsters, flew over Braxton's lab.

"You want an alien, Braxton? Well, here's one!"

Podron sent a tractor beam down and sucked Braxton up into it.

"Aliens! I knew it!" Braxton shouted.

Podron finished the abduction and flew off.

Twen-Six saw a news report about Braxton's disappearance.

"This sounds suspicious, I'd better check it out. Have You Played Atari Today?"

Upon transforming, she headed outside and looked around for clues.

Eventually, she noticed Podron flying around, trying to get a good link to the Rampage Monsters.

"Hello? Monsters? I've got the scientist!"

Twen-Six used the Creation Blaster to make stairs, which she used to climb up to the same vertical altitude as the pod.

She then made a bit of a bridge to the pod, and leapt onto it, trying to force open the door.

"Hey! Get off my pod!"

She tossed the door off and entered the pod, attacking Podron.

"Ow! This isn't funny! I'm a rare game, you know!"

Twen-Six eventually landed the pod outside the house, where Cade was waiting.

Transforming and entering Officer Bob form, he handcuffed Podron while Twen-Six bellowed in victory.

"We'll have Nez take Braxton back to his lab. As for you, Podron, this time you couldn't escape us!"

"Drat! Foiled!"

The three Rampage monsters looked in shock.

"Those were the jerks that beat Officer Bob?" George said.

"Well, I'll be darned! They're kids!" Lizzie said.

"I'll smash them to bits!" Ralph said.

Podron was shoved back inside the Blaster machine, allowing Cade to enter Podron mode. He discovered that Podron mode could allow him to fire plasma from his hands.

"Twen-Six, you beat that guy on your own!"

"That shows I'm not helpless. Just how you like it."

"Of course!" Cade said, kissing her.

The Legend Continues...


	15. Chapter 15: Food Fright

The Rampage Monsters had been given a base of operations in the city at an abandoned power plant. Presently, they were speaking with Marc the Slob, Harry the Hooligan, and Tanya Tootsie from Splat

"All signs point to Dolores Berry becoming more disapproving of her job as a lunch lady at the school. Our suggestion? Start a food fight while you capture her!"

"Dis is gonna be real fun!" Marc said.

"We'll leave her in the dust!" Tanya called out.

"She'll be real sorry!" Harry exclaimed.

Cade had managed to get to paradise while playing Blaster.

"Why does this game assume I'm single? I'm not! I'm in love with Twen-Six, for crying out loud!"

Pixil, Nez, and Twen-Six were trying to rattle more information out of Officer Bob.

"Were you commanding everyone we captured before your defeat?" Pixil asked.

"Yes. I was the one who sent those guys out there! But Sinistar fired me and now someone else is in charge!"

Tanya, Marc, and Harry, accompanied by several hitmen, nerds, garbage creatures, and corn stalkers, began heading for the school.

"Let's cause a real racket, boys!" Harry said

They broke into the cafeteria and quickly grabbed Dolores, locking her in a pantry.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Then they started grabbing foods and throwing them at each other.

When Cade, Twen-Six, and Nez arrived at school the next day, they got a glimpse of the Splat characters throwing food at each other, having become so engrossed that they had kept the food fight going for a long time and were not going to stop.

"What? These aren't classmates! They're Midway Characters! We've gotta stop them!" Nez said.

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

The three transformed and rushed into the cafeteria.

Almost instantly, the Splat characters began tossing food at them.

"There's the little buggers who keep ruining everything! Get' em!" Tanya said

Cade was soon covered with pie-cream, while Twen-Six and Nez were covered in mashed banana and egg yolk, respectively.

"Bleugh! This is disgusting!"

Cade eventually grabbed one of the pies and threw it back, hitting one of the corn stalkers.

"Everyone! Grab some food and toss it at them!"

Nez and Twen-Six began tossing food at the nerds, hitmen, creatures, and corn stalkers, knocking them out.

"Hey! That's no way to treat our friends!" Marc said.

The trio were soon hit by food, causing their heads to fly off.

Cade, Nez, and Twen-Six bellowed in victory, and Nez then unlocked the pantry, freeing Dolores.

"I thank you for saving me from these nutjobs." Dolores said.

The Rampage trio was furious.

"Those guys didn't return! They got carried away..."

After school, Cade discovered that in Harry form, he could throw food at people.

"This should really make a mess of things for the enemy!"

The Legend Continues...


	16. Chapter 16: Soaper-Fly

The Rampage monsters met with Sudsley, the overjoyed soap bubble from Bubbles.

"We've got reports that a custodian, Maximilian Storms, has been demanding a paycheck and has gotten none of it. He's just waiting to be robbed of his energy." Ralph said.

"I'll make sure he cleans up his act!" Sudsley called out.

Cade was now playing Splat and had amassed a supermassive score, even making it to Wave 50.

"This is one heck of a food fight- so much that it's a complete mess in that room!"

Twen-Six and Nez, meanwhile, were helping Pixil with her check list of captured games.

"Well, there are still a lot more games to go. This will not end for quite a bit." Pixil said.

Sudsley swept through the halls of the building where Maximilian worked.

"It's the clean, the clean, the clean you need! And looking at my future, it's the clean that I see!"

Sudsley then trapped Maximilian inside of him and began taking his energy.

"Let me do all the cleaning for you!"

Nez was checking out buildings around town, having been told by Pixil to explore.

"I wish I was more accustomed to this place."

Then he noticed, inside one building, Sudslsey cleaning up the windows and getting bigger.

"What the heck is that?"

Pixil then spoke to him telepathically.

"That's Sudsley! Quick, transform and take him out!"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

Nez rushed into the building and quickly ran up the stars to the floor where Sudsley was.

"What the heck? I'm gonna clean you up, kid!"

Nez fired a water blast at Sudsley, causing him to be blown back into the wall.

"Oh! Oh, that didn't feel good!"

Nez continued to attack Sudsley, eventually washing him out of the building and onto the street.

"More dirt! I have to clean it!"

Nez then altered Cade and Twen Six, who rushed to the scene, transformed.

"Let's wipe that smile off his face!"

Cade started firing lasers at Sudsley in Podron mode, but that just made him bigger.

"I feel real good now!"

Cade then looked nearby and saw a spiked lampost, quickly switching to Harry mode and throwing a pie at it.

"Clean that up, bubble boy!"

As Sudsley leapt upon it, he burst, causing him to shrink to a smaller, saddened size.

The Game-Hunters bellowed in victory, and they quickly helped Maximilian get back to his feet.

"Man, that was unpleasant."

George, Lizzie and Ralph were now upset.

"Aw, that germaphobe got caught and washed down the drain. We need to try harder!" George said.

The Game-Hunters put Sudsley back inside the Bubbles machine and Cade discovered that Sudsley form could allow him to pick stray things up and grow stronger.

"This is pretty much Katamari in a nutshell, right?"

The Legend Continues...


	17. Chapter 17: Skate or Fry

The Rampage Monsters met with the skateboarder known as Shred.

"I'm thinking the ecstatic skater Gideon Falcon is bursting with energy to steal!" Lizzie said.

"You can count on me, dude!" Shred said, spinning his skateboard.

Cade, while playing Bubbles, had gained a really high score like usual.

"Cleaning things up should be this fun in real life! Woo!"

Pixil, Nez, and Twen-Six were trying to figure out which Midway Character might appear next.

"I'm hoping it's the nutjob in charge of this operation!" Twen-Six said.

"You'll see who's next soon enough, Twen-Six." Pixil said.

"I just hope you can beat him!" Nez said.

Shred quickly skated down to the local skatepark, where he saw Gideon Falcon happily skating in the skate pool area.

"You know what they say- it's Skate or Die!" Shred said.

Shred pulled out a large pipe and skated into the pool, hitting Gideon with it.

"Pool jousting! This is awesome!"

Cade had decided to take Twen-Six skating, to continue to increase their love between each other.

As they entered the skatepark, they noticed Shred skating around in the pool area.

"This guy looks suspicious- I think he's a Midway Arcade character!" Cade said.

"Boy, these guys just pop out whenever we go somewhere for fun. What a coincidence!" Twen-Six said.

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

The two, having transformed, leapt into the empty pool.

"Hey, it's those punks! I'll get you!" Shred called out.

Cade entered Joust mode, and Twen-Six backflipped out of the pool, forming some barriers to make sure Shred could not get out.

Cade and Shred went at it for twenty minutes, with both hitting each other several times.

But, eventually, Shred was knocked off his skateboard and fell to the ground.

Entering Officer Bob mode, Cade handcuffed Shred and bellowed in victory, along with Twen-Six bellowing, too.

Gideon was re-energized after Shred was handcuffed.

"Well, I don't feel so bad now! Thanks."

The Rampage Monsters were very, very angry.

"Shred got too distracted! Stupid skater!" George said.

Shred was hauled back to the 720 machine, and after he was placed in it, Cade discovered that in Shred Mode, he could be very good at skateboarding.

"Skateboarding won't be an issue for me ever again!"

The Legend Continues...


	18. Chapter 18: I Want My Smash TV

The Rampage Monsters met with Prize-Lover and Cash-Grabber, the contestants from Smash TV.

"Listen up, you two. I want you to take over a local game show. The host, who goes by the name of Alexis Marken, is overexcited and has to have his energy removed." George said.

"You can bet that we'll make our violent show reach an all time high in the ratings!" Prize-Lover said.

Cade was playing 720, and he'd managed to get a gold medal on all the events.

"Now that's one way to skate, man!"

Nez and Twen-Six were both asking Pixil if there were any more Game-Hunters.

"Really, I'd like to know- will we be joined by anyone?" Twen-Six said.

"Of course- but we just haven't found them yet." Pixil said.

Prize-Lover and Cash-Grabber rushed into the set of Alexis' game show while he was on the air.

"Hey, what are you-"

The two contestants quickly punched him and stuffed him in a large sack.

"Sorry, folks, but this show is cancelled! Instead, we've got a better program- Smash TV!"

At the exact moment he finished speaking, the enemies from Smash TV all poured into the set as the stage was transformed by energy into the Smash TV set, complete with all the rooms.

"This is going to be a blast!"

As Cade was watching TV at his house, he soon saw a commercial.

"Tonight at 9:00- the grand debut of Smash TV Live!"

Pixil was flying beside him and gasped at this.

"Smash TV? That's a Midway Arcade title! Cade, you need to investigate this."

"Okay! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Cade rushed towards the TV studio in town, pushing aside the guards.

"Let me past! Now!"

Cade soon discovered that the two hosts were forcing the audience members to participate in the show, resulting in rather violent deaths and more stolen energy.

"Aw, come on! It can't be that hard to win, you stupid fans!"

Cade leapt at Cash-Grabber, only for Cash-Grabber to give him a sturdy headbutt, knocking him backwards.

As Cade got up, he saw that the studio doors were being bashed down by something.

"Uh-oh! You've really done it now, kid!" Cash-Grabber called out.

"Prepare to face the largest creation to ever move on treads!" Prize-Lover exclaimed.

With that, the massive Mutoid Man broke through the doors, and the other two doors broke down as well, revealing Scar-Face and the Cobros.

"Well, now you're screwed!"

But Cade entered Shred mode and proceeded to skate out of the way, causing the four robots to hit each other.

"Chase him down, boys!"

The audience panicked and fled as Cade skated through them, causing the bosses to chase him.

"What should we do now?" Cash-Grabber asked.

"Find the tapes and destroy them! We can't continue without the audience!" Prize-Lover responded.

As Cash-Grabber went to get the tapes, Twen-Six and Nez burst into the studio as well.

"What? More of them? No fair!"

Nez proceeded to blast the floor away from under Mutoid Man, causing him to crash down into the basement of the studio.

Twen-Six grabbed the two Cobros and began slamming their heads together, causing them to fall unconsious.

Cade entered Captain Carnage mode and placed bombs all over Scar-Face, blowing him up.

"You guys really are pathetic!" Prize-Lover shouted.

Nez fired a blast of ice at Prize-Lover, causing him to be knocked out.

As Cash-Grabber came back into the room, he was promptly knocked out by Twen-Six.

The Game-Hunters bellowed in victory as the energy was restored back to Alexis and the dead contestants, causing the set to vanish.

"At least this violent stuff is off the air. Now, who wants to get back to playing Trivia Tonight?" Alexis said.

The Rampage monsters were furious.

"They stayed behind to film their show? This is ridiculous!" Ralph said.

The two contestants and their machines were placed back in the Smash TV machine, and Cade was quick to test out Prize-Lover mode.

In Prize-Lover mode, he discovered that he could use a variety of powerful weapons.

"Hahahaha! This is going to hurt the enemy a lot!"

The Legend Continues...


	19. Chapter 19: For All The Marbles

The Rampage Monsters met with Cat-Eye, the marble from Marble Madness.

"We learned today that a toyshop owner named Neville Platts is getting rather bored. Excite the poor fool by taking his energy." Lizzie said.

"Gotcha, hotshot!" Cat-Eye said.

Cade was playing Smash TV, and had managed to get to the Pleasure Dome ending.

"Yeah! Bring on the ladies! Woohoo! I hope this one isn't glitched, too!"

Twen-Six, meanwhile, was helping Nez hook up some Nintendo Entertainment System accessories.

"These might be a bit useless, but I don't care! Everyone knows that this just makes you look cool!" Nez said.

"I agree with you. At least the ones for the Atari 2600 worked!" Twen-Six said.

Cat-Eye rolled right into Neville's toyshop and spied upon him as he lay on the counter, bored.

"This should be fun, you little creep!"

Cat-Eye jumped upon Neville, knocking him out and stealing his energy.

"Energy! Yay! I love it so much!"

Cade was intending to get Twen-Six a gift to show how much he loved her.

When he arrived at the local toystore, he saw Cat-Eye trying to knock the toys off the shelves and heard Pixil speak to him telepathically.

"Cade, that's the marble from Marble Madness! Transform and defeat it!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

As Cade entered the shop, Cat-Eye gasped.

"Oh, no! It's the bad man! Someone help!"

Suddenly, the shop's roof was lifted off, and Ralph looked down upon them.

"Well, look what we have here! That little kid has come to ruin our plan! I'm gonna warn you- stop doing that or I'll smash you to pieces! And speaking of smashing..."

Ralph pulled out a container filled with a growth formula he and the other monsters had made and mass produced, and poured it all over Cat-Eye, making it grow in size.

"I'll roll you flat, you punk!"

Cade began to run away, and Cat-Eye rolled after him.

Cat-Eye ended up chasing Cade all over town, and this was enough to alert the other two Game-Hunters.

They transformed and Nez proceeded to lay a trap, using his ground ripping ablities to make a massive chasm ahead of the chase.

Cade had gone into Prize-Lover mode and had fired upon Cat-Eye, but the spheroid hadn't take much damage.

"Cade! Get over this chasm, quick!" Nez called out.

Going into Defender Mode, Cade flew over the chasm and watched as Cat-Eye fell in and shattered, knocking it out.

The three Game Hunters bellowed in victory and, once they had finished, returned the energy to Neville.

"As thanks for getting rid of that nasty marble, you can have any toy you want for free!" Neville said.

The Rampage Monsters were frustrated.

"That new formula failed us! Good thing we have more of it!" George said.

Cade ended up picking out a toy robot for Twen-Six, and she loved it.

"This is a really cool gift! Thanks, Cade!"

Cade also tested out Cat-Eye form after returning it to the Marble Madness machine.

He discovered that it allowed him to turn into a ball and crush enemies.

"This is going to be a real strike on them!"

The Legend Continues...


	20. Chapter 20: Satan On A Park Bench

The Rampage monsters met with Satan himself- in his incarnation from Satan's Hollow.

"There's a priest named Tyrion Winn who has been feeling very overjoyed about himself lately. I'd like you to give him all the hell you can give him." Lizzie said.

"This is going to be a devil of a time!" Satan hollered.

Cade was playing Marble Madness, and was just about to complete the Ultimate Race.

"What kind of race was that, anyway? It was way too easy! Hahaha!"

Twen-Six was watching Nez play the NES Port of Marble Madness, and he too was performing well.

"We've all got our talents playing different game systems. I play the Atari 2600 well, and Nez plays the NES well. What isn't there to like?"

Satan, accompanied by the cannon from his game, broke into the church while Tyrion wasn't looking.

"I hope you like going to Hell a whole lot!"

Satan quickly attacked Tyrion, tossing him to the cannon, which blasted him in midair, casting him to lose his energy.

"Your energy is mine, you foolish praiser of God! Hahahaha!"

Pixil had sensed a disturbance around the church area.

"I sense that the Rampage Monsters have unleashed Satan upon thier target! Cade! Twen-Six! Nez! Transform and take him down, but be warned- he will not be defeated easily."

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

The three rushed to the church in the Retro Racer, and when they got there, Satan turned towards them.

"You think that you can stop the Devil himself? Your funeral!"

Satan and the cannon began firing blasts at the Game Hunters, causing Cade to enter Cat-Eye mode, surrounding himself and his friends with a rolling forcefield.

"Stay close to me, now!"

Cade then used the forcefield to crush the cannon and stop it from operating.

The Rampage monsters were observing the fight from their base and were angry.

"Alright, it's time to see how they fare once Satan gets bigger!" George said.

The monsters loaded up a cannon with their growth serum, and they then blasted Satan with it, causing him to grow in size.

"There will be no sympathy from this devil, you fools!" Satan roared.

The Game-Hunters looked in terror, but this quickly subsided.

"We. Must. Stop. Him." They said, entering a more serious mode.

They felt strength and power coursing through their bodies, gaining uncanny and supernatural abilities in the process.

They started flying without the aid of any equipment, firing lasers from their hands and blasting Satan in the face.

"Arrgh! It burns!"

Before long, the devil had been defeated, and the Game-Hunters bellowed in victory, this bellow being loud and pure.

The stolen energy returned to Tyrion, allowing him to be revived.

"I thank you for reviving me, and may the lord bless your further battles."

The monsters were very confused now.

"What the heck happened? They shouldn't have started firing lasers and flying!" Ralph said.

Satan and the cannon were shoved back inside the Satan's Hollow machine, and Cade discovered that in Satan-Buster form (Satan-Buster being the what the cannon is named), he could fire blasts of holy power.

"I expect that no devil will stop us now!"

The Legend Continues...


	21. Chapter 21: Extra! Extra! Read About It!

The Rampage Monsters met with everyone's favorite delivery kid, Paperboy.

"Listen up. I've heard that a kid named Alistar Spokes is about to start working as a paperboy himself. Get rid of his energy." Ralph said.

"You can count on me, friend!" Paperboy replied.

Cade was playing Satan's Hollow, and by this point he had beaten Satan no less that twenty times.

"Why is it that the devil himself is so easy to kill in this game?"

Twen-Six was trying to find out what had caused Cat-Eye and Satan to grow.

"Perhaps the Rampage Monsters have devolved some kind of machine that did it. Or perhaps they really are able to grow to massive sizes like that."

As Alistar was heading down the street, Paperboy pedaled alongside him and hit him with one of his newspapers, knocking him out.

"Looks like you're yesterday's headlines!"

He took his energy and then proceeded to start vandalizing buildings by throwing newspapers through the windows and running over flowers.

Nez noticed Paperboy passing by and vandalizing houses.

"Paperboy? That's definitely a Midway Character! Now You're Playing With Power!"

As he transformed, Paperboy saw him and began pedaling faster.

"Ahhhh! Help me! I'm being chased by one of those three terrors!"

This attracted Cade and Twen-Six, who quickly transformed and jumped into the Retro Racer, giving chase to Paperboy.

They chased him all over town, deciding to knock over lampposts to block his routes, with Cade blasting them in Satan-Buster mode.

Eventually, they caused Paperboy to crash right into the Retro Racer, knocking him off his bike and causing him to fall unconscious.

The Game Hunters bellowed in victory and quickly restored Alistar back to full health.

"Thanks, mate. I feel much better now."

The monsters were getting agitated at these failures.

"He decided to vandalize the town? What kind of idiot is he?" George grumbled.

Paperboy was put back inside the Paperboy arcade machine, and Cade discovered that Paperboy mode allowed him to throw newspapers at people.

"Don't worry about those lampposts, fans- they'll probably be put back up next chapter. Things are like that in this fanfic..."

The Legend Continues...


	22. Chapter 22: What's On The Toob?

The Rampage Monsters met with Bif and Jet, the Toob Dudes from Toobin'.

"A lifeguard named Franz Hoffenshuss has become bored with his work. Let's see if you can't spice things up for him!" George said.

"Things are about to get TOOBULAR!" Bif said.

While playing Paperboy, Cade had managed to pull off the "Training Area Millions" glitch all seven times on a Hard Way.

"I think that score might just be a world record!"

Meanwhile, Pixil was reinforcing the power cord that Cade pulled out when he started this mess.

"This will stop any more escapes, that's for sure!"

Bif and Jet paddled their way to the town beach and began tossing cans at everyone they could see.

"Chill, dude! This won't hurt- I think!" Jet said.

Before long, the beach was littered with cans, and Franz was unconscious, allowing the duo to take his energy.

"This is so good, man!" Bif said.

Cade soon heard something on the news about the beach being littered and decided to check it out with Nez and Twen-Six.

"This littering seems rather suspicious, and we need to figure out who's responsible!"

When they arrived, they saw Bif and Jet throwing more cans onto the shore and heard Pixil speaking to them telepathically.

"Those guys from Toobin'? Quick, transform!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

When the Toob Dudes saw that, they began throwing cans more frequently, trying to hit them.

"You're a bad, mean dude!" Jet called out.

Cade quickly went into Paperboy mode and began tossing newspapers at the two of them, while Twen-Six blocked off their escape routes with her blocks.

Eventually, when the Toob Dudes were completely boxed in, Nez used a whirlpool attack and launched them out onto the shore, causing them to be trapped in their own inner tubes.

Bellowing in victory, Cade went into Sudsley mode and began cleaning up the mess of cans, while Nez and Twen-Six helped revive Franz.

"That was an experience I don't want to do again!"

The Rampage Monsters suddenly heard Sinistar speak to them.

"Come here, all three of you! I have a new job!"

"I hope this is going to be better than this job!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, they hopefully won't be there to ruin things!" Ralph replied.

After shoving the Toob Dudes back into the Toobin Machine, Cade discovered that Bif mode allowed him to become better at aquatic activities.

"This should be quite wet and wild!"

The Legend Continues...


	23. Chapter 23: No Clear Vindication

The three monsters stood before Sinistar, who looked at them in anger.

"I have received word that the Midway Gem, a powerful jewel that can keep us imprisoned, has been sighted in a portion of the town. You must find it bring it to me."

He showed them an image of a gem that looked like the Midway logo.

"We'll have the Vindicators tanks and bosses help out!" George said.

Cade was playing Toobin', and he had managed to complete the Class 9 river set.

"This is one heck of a river run! Hahaha!"

Twen-Six was helping Nez practice on a punching bag.

"So, you like working out?" Twen-Six said.

"Yeah, I like it. It makes me feel so strong." Nez said.

The monsters, accompanied by the SR-88 and the SR-89, the tanks from Vindicators, as well as the five bosses- the Recognizer, the Spawner, the Wall, the Octo-Turret, and the Mega-Brain, headed off for the location of the Gem.

"Once we have this, we'll be powerful, right?" SR-88 said.

"I think so!" SR-89 replied.

Pixil senced the presence of the Midway Gem.

"I don't believe it. The great artifact of Midway... Here? Game-Hunters, you must find it! Transform, quick!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

The three quickly rushed to the location where the Gem was, and they saw the monsters about to touch it.

"At last, we'll finally win, for once!" Lizzie said.

But as they touched the gem, it split into seven pieces, and they flew around the town.

"No, no, no! What happened?" Ralph screamed.

The monsters then saw the Game-Hunters and teleported away, leaving the tanks to fight them.

The tanks began shooting at them, while the bosses did the same.

Cade quickly found himself being blasted by the Octo-Turret.

He quickly entered Captain Carnage mode and used bombs on it, blowing it up.

Twen-Six used her Creation Blaster to block the Spawner's spawning points, causing it to self destruct.

Nez then threw bombs at the Wall, destroying it, and causing some shrapnel to hit the Recognizer, sending it tumbling to the ground.

Cade then entered Max Force mode and shot rockets at the Mega-Brain, blowing it up.

Finally, Twen-Six created barriers around the tanks, and Nez used a void attack, casting them to be torn apart.

The Game-Hunters, like always, bellowed in victory.

The monsters were concerned now.

"What will the boss do when he learns that we failed?" George said.

The Game-Hunters dragged the bosses and the tanks back to the Vindicators machine, placing them back inside.

Cade discovered that SR-88 mode allowed him to drive a massive tank.

"Awesome! This tank should ruin them quite a bit!"

Pixil, meanwhile, was attempting to figure out where the shards had gone.

"Why is it that being broken up into parts is a constant occurrence when it comes to powerful things?"

The Legend Continues...


	24. Chapter 24: Monsters Are Due In Peoria

Sinistar looked in fury at the monsters.

"You wretches! The gem has split itself into seven parts and now we must find them!"

"We'll just smash the whole town up to look for them!" George said.

"Yeah, that's what we'll do!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"We've gotta find em!" Ralph said.

Cade was playing Vindicators and had managed to kill the Mega-Brain.

"Now there's a real headache! Stupid brain!"

Nez and Twen-Six, meanwhile, were playing the NES port of Vindicators.

"This is a blast- literally!" Nez said.

"I bet Cade would love to play this port!" Twen-Six said.

The three monsters headed into town and began destroying buildings.

"The gem fragments have got to be somewhere! Keep smashing these buildings!" George said.

Cade heard a loud sound and looked out the window, seeing the monsters smashing the buildings.

"There they are! The monsters have nothing left! We have to transform and defeat them!"

Cade called out, "Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Twen-Six called out, "Have You Played Atari Today?"

And Nez called out, "Now You're Playing With Power!"

The transformed trio headed out into town, ready to stop the monsters.

Lizzie saw the trio approaching and gasped.

"They're here! Stop them!"

Cade entered Podron mode and began shooting the monsters, hitting their hands.

"Hey! That really hurt!" Ralph said.

The monsters summoned some helicopters to try to attack the Game-Hunters.

Cade entered Marc mode and threw pies at the windshields, sending the choppers crashing to the ground, and Nez and Twen-Six beat up the pilots when they tired to fight back.

"Useless choppers! What good did they ever do?" George said.

The monsters then began tossing rubble out onto the street, trying to hit them.

Cade entered Sudsley mode and began absorbing the debris, causing the wreckage to disintegrate.

"What? How did he just disintegrate that?" Lizzie said.

The monsters then began to move from building to building, leaving wreckage in their wake.

Cade entered Shred mode and, holding his friends close, quickly pursued the monsters.

"I'm getting sick of these guys! I'll handle this myself!" Ralph said.

He jumped from the building he was currently on, trying to hit the Game-Hunters.

Cade entered Prize-Lover mode and began firing rapidly at Ralph, while Nez and Twen-Six began shooting him with very sharp rocks and lasers.

Ralph finally fell to the ground, defeated.

"Ralph! No! You'll pay for that!" George said.

George picked up a nearby fuel truck and tossed it at the Game-Hunters.

Cade entered Cat-Eye mode and used the forcefield to protect himself and his allies from the explosion.

"No fair! That should have blown you apart!" George said.

Cade then entered Satan-Buster mode and blasted George, with Twen-Six and Nez also shooting him.

Losing his balance, George fell to the pavement below, knocking himself out.

"Not George, too! You are horrible people!" Lizzie screamed.

Lizzie quickly rushed off, trying to escape.

Cade entered Paperboy mode and began biking after her, with Nez and Twen-Six running behind him.

Lizzie rushed into the harbor and jumped into the water to hide.

Cade entered Bif mode and leapt into the water, chasing Lizzie out and onto the shore.

"So, this is it, then? Shoot me, but know that Sinistar will be eternal!"

Cade entered SR-88 mode and fired one blast, causing Lizzie to be knocked out.

The Game-Hunters bellowed in victory.

Sinistar angrily looked at the scene.

"Someone will have to replace those three monsters... But who?"

"I will do it. They will pay for their actions! Hahaha!" Came a robotic voice.

The Wizard of Wor, dressed in a blue robe with his face barely visible, entered the room.

"I hope you are successful, my wizard..."

The Game-Hunters shoved the monsters back inside the Rampage machine, and discovered that George mode could turn him into a giant.

"It feels so good to be big!"

The monsters grumbled as they lay imprisoned.

"Well, we lost. That's it, then." Lizzie said.

"We got ruined by these losers." George said.

"This sucks." Ralph replied.

Thus, The Reign Of The Rampage Monsters Ends. Now, The Reign Of The Wizard Of Wor Begins...


	25. Chapter 25: 3 Point Slugfest

The Wizard of Wor examined the town from his lair, and saw that one of the shards of the Midway Gem had fallen into a basketball court.

"Now, tell me, powers, who has taken this shard of the gem?"

The Wizard then saw one of the players on a basketball team picking the shard up.

"So, Kofi Bryan, as he is known, has take the shard. I suppose he will have to be punished for his insolence. Hahahahaha!"

Cade was playing Rampage and had managed to get to Piano, the last level.

"This game was meant to drag on for so long, but I did it!"

Nez and Twen-Six, meanwhile, were inquiring to Pixil about the Midway Gem.

"What does this gem look like? And why did they make it?"

"It looks like the Midway logo, and it was created to keep the characters trapped in the games. But when Cade accidentally pulled the plug, the gem must have been launched away!"

Meanwhile, a teenager was playing basketball on the court.

The teenager had long blonde hair and wore a red shirt with a six pointed star on it. He wore yellow striped boots and black pants.

As he was playing, he noticed the Wizard, accompanied by the Brawl-Stars Basketball Team from Arch-Rivals, approaching Kofi.

"That gem you have... Give it to me! Hahahahaha!"

That made the teenager very angry.

"What the heck do those bullies want with Kofi? I GUESS THEY WANT A BEATDOWN!"

He angrily rushed at them, prompting the Wizard to hold him up with his magic.

"Stay out of this, boy."

Pixil sensed this happening.

"There seems to be trouble at the basketball court! Transform and get after them!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

The Game-Hunters got in the Retro Racer and sped to the basketball court.

The Wizard noticed them and became angry.

"The terrible ones are here. Stop them!"

The Brawl-Stars rushed towards them, and this made the teen even madder.

He angrily broke out of the Wizard's magic and held one of the Brawl-Stars, Moose, over his head.

"Help! This punk's got me!"

As he held Moose over his head, another mark appeared on his forehead, to Pixil's shock.

"That mark- that must be the Sixteen Bit Sniper, Snez!"

She spoke to him telepathically.

"Snez, are you there? Can you hear me?"

After tossing Moose into Mohawk and Blade, Snez heard her speaking.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Call out, Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

Almost instantly, Snez found himself wearing red and blue armor and found a Super Scope in his hands.

"Whoa! I like the look of this gun!"

He quickly began firing shots, hitting and defeating Hammer, Lewis, Vinnie, and Reggie.

"This ain't right! This kid's a hero, too!" Tyrone shouted.

As Tyrone desperately tried to avoid the bullets, Cade entered George form and punched him, knocking him out.

"Curses! I fie upon you! I shall take my leave! Hahahahaha..." The Wizard said, teleporting away.

As the Game-Hunters bellowed in victory, Pixil retrieved the shard from Kofi.

"I'll be taking that, thank you!"

The Wizard angrily examined the mess from the lair.

"Next time, Game-Hunters! I'll get you next time! Hahahahaha!" He said, stroking the Worluk.

The Brawl-Stars were quickly dragged back to Cade's house and were shoved back inside the Arch Rivals machine, where Cade, after discovering Tyrone mode allowed him to be better at basketball, spoke with Snez.

"You wanna join the operation to capture all these characters?"

"Heck yeah! They don't care about fun! We have to stop them!"

The Legend Has Found An Ally...


	26. Chapter 26: Warm And Very Long

The Wizard saw that another fragment of the Midway Gem had embedded itself into the football stadium where Lance and Pale had been defeated.

"Let us hope the fool who has the gem, Thomas Bradley, will depart with it easily. Hahahahaha."

Cade was playing Arch-Rivals, and had done so well that he had managed to smash the backboard in the game.

"Take that, you worthless hunk of plexiglass!"

Meanwhile, Snez was demonstrating his skill with the Super Scope to Nez and Twen-Six.

"I can see why you're called a sniper by Pixil" Nez said.

"Yeah, I'm a real marksman. Nothing can escape my Super Scope."

The Wizard sent the Cyberball Bombers, from Cyberball, to try and steal the shard of the gem.

"We will steal the shard from these worthless scum!"

They soon reached the stadium and had knocked Thomas unconscious, and they has their hands on the gem shard.

Pixil felt the gem shard being disturbed.

"Someone has touched another gem shard at the football stadium! Nez, Snez, Transform and take it back for us!"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

The transformed Game-Hunters headed towards the stadium.

When the Cyberball Bombers saw the duo approaching, they began throwing exploding Cyberballs and pushing them back.

In response, they started firing at them, and they took many shots to defeat.

But, in the end, they finally hit a stack of Cyberballs they had rolled out to throw, blowing it up and destroying the entire team.

They bellowed in victory and claimed the second shard of the Midway Gem as their own.

The Wizard was furious that the Cyberball Bombers had failed.

"Worthless machines! They all screwed up! I will win, though! Hahahahaha!"

The Cyberball Bombers were placed back inside the Cyberball machine, and Cade discovered that Cyberball mode allowed him to throw Cyberballs at enemies.

"This will really ruin their day!"

The Legend Continues...


	27. Chapter 27: 120 Gig Hard Drivin'

The Wizard saw that another shard of the gem had landed in the town's race track and that it had been taken by a driver named Raoul Santiago.

"I have heard that this driver has once caused an fire after hitting a jet drier... He should be easy to stop! Hahahahaha!"

Cade was playing Cyberball, and he had managed to score 100 points while preventing the other team from scoring any.

"This is a blowout, but who cares? This is fun!"

Meanwhile, Twen-Six was watching Snez and Nez talk about their firearms.

"These guys are good, but my heart belongs with Cade. We're always going to be in love!"

The Wizard had sent Testing Rose, the car from Hard Drivin', to wreck Raoul's car and take the gem.

"This should be a nice, good, crash!"

Testing Rose quickly sped in and hit Raoul's car as he was doing a practice lap, destroying it and causing the gem shard to fly out.

"Hahaha! It's mine now!"

Pixil sensed the gem shard being knocked out of Raoul's car.

"Another gem shard has been revealed- this one's at a racetrack! Transform and retrieve it, quick!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

The transformed foursome got into the Retro Racer and quickly headed off to the track.

When Testing Rose saw them, he quickly began speeding around the track.

"Oh, help! The horrible kids are after me!"

The Game Hunters chased him around the track while Pixil picked up the third gem shard.

"I've got the shard! Now take Testing Rose down!"

Snez and Nez began firing shots at Testing Rose, damaging his tires.

"This isn't fair! My tires are perfect!"

Twen-Six then spawned barriers, causing Testing Rose to hit them and slow down.

"Cade, finish that car off!" Twen-Six shouted.

Cade entered Cyberball mode and tossed a Cyberball down the exhaust pipe of Testing Rose.

It exploded and Testing Rose was destroyed, and, like always, the Game Hunters bellowed in victory.

The Wizard was very angry at this turn of events.

"I think I will prepare a special trap for these fools... Hahahahaha!"

Testing Rose was shoved back inside the Hard Drivin' machine, and Cade discovered that Testing Rose mode allowed him to become a powerful car.

"I think this should be better than getting a drivers license!"

The Legend Continues...


	28. Chapter 28: Krooz'ing For A Brooz'ing

The Wizard began crafting an evil spell, while the alien known as Kaptain Kosmik looked on.

"What's that supposed to do, Wizard?" Kosmik asked, flying in his red spaceship.

"This magical spell will create an unbreakable dome around the Hunters and crush them! Hahahahahaha!" The Wizard said.

Cade was playing Hard Drivin' and had managed to amass a very high score.

"I'm the best gamer ever! Woohoo!"

Snez, meanwhile, was playing the SNES port of Total Carnage.

"Useless troopers and mutants! You all deserve to die!"

The Wizard and Kaptain Kosmik headed for the docks, where they proceeded to set up a signal.

"That should get them to come here so that we can trap them! Hahaha!"

Cade, Twen-Six, Nez, and Snez all heard the Wizard's signal.

"Can you hear that? The Wizard is demanding that we fight him!" Twen-Six said.

"Well, we'll give him a fight, alright! Arcade, Grant Me Your Powers!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

As the Game Hunters headed for and entered the docks, the Wizard sprung out and placed the dome spell around them.

"Got you now! That dome is going to crush you into nothingness, and then I'll be able to get the shards in peace! Hahahahaha!"

As he said that, the dome got smaller, and the Game Hunters began pushing at it.

Suddenly, Kaptain Kosmik emerged from the shadows.

"There's someone here! She's shooting at my ship!"

"What? Are you raising a false alarm? There's no one else here!"

"You're wrong about that, punk!" A voice said, and someone jumped on top of a freight container nearby.

The person was a girl who seemed to have dyed her hair white. She wore a black suit with red markings on the chest, as well as purple, translucent shades, and black and red boots and gloves. Spikes protruded from the back of the armor,

"I am Gensis, the Blaster Processor! And now, you'll all feel the pain!"

She pulled out a Sega Menacer and began firing at Kaptain Kosmik, destroying his ship.

"My Krooz'r! No! This isn't right!"

She then fired a massive shot into the dome, shattering it.

"Impossible! You haven't seen the last of us!"

The Wizard and Kaptain Kosmik teleported away.

The Game Hunters decided not to bellow, as they hadn't really won at all this time.

The Wizard was furious at Gensis for what she had done as he observed her from his labyrinth.

"My plan, ruined by some stupid girl. That was my best trap and she destroyed it!"

Cade discovered that, despite not having captured Kaptain Kosmik, the Krooz'r still made Kosmik Krooz'r run.

"Oh, well. I guess we'll get Kaptain Kosmik later."

Meanwhile, Pixil saw Gensis and gasped.

"Gensis? I thought you were out of town, working on something!"

"When I learned that the Wizard of Wor was back, I quickly came here to stop his plans!"

It was quickly discovered that Gensis was an avid Sega Genesis player, prompting a room based of Sega Genesis games to be created.

The Legend Has Found An Ally...


	29. Chapter 29: Pit Fighter Stop

The Wizard learned that a fourth shard was in an underground fighting ring.

"I expect we can rip that shard right out of the championship belt! Hahahahaha!"

Cade had amassed a massive score while playing Kosmik Krooz'r.

"Hah! This is awesome! It's so easy to get points here!"

Meanwhile, Gensis was talking with Nez.

"I've been fighting rampant game characters for a long time, Nez!"

"You're so cool! I like how good you are with that Menacer!"

The Wizard had sent Buzz, Ty, and Kato, the three Pit-Fighters, to collect the shard.

"We'll get the belt and rip the shard out of it!"

Pixil sensed the presence of another shard.

"Gensis! I've detected another piece of the Midway Gem! Get it, quickly!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

Gensis transformed and quickly ran to the fighting arena and saw the three Pit Fighters trying to rip the shard out of the belt.

"Hey, you bozos!"

The three fighters rushed at her.

Gensis punched Buzz, knocking him out, before turning to kick Ty and elbow Kato.

With all three fighters down, Gensis bellowed in victory and took the belt, removing the shard from it herself.

"Fourth shard obtained! Halfway there!"

The Wizard was furious.

"They failed me. I'm very angry at this strong girl. Hahahahaha!"

Gensis shoved the three fighters back into the Pit Fighter machine and Cade discovered that he was a martial arts master in Buzz form.

"Nothing can stop us now!"

The Legend Continues...


	30. Chapter 30: Sum 51

The Wizard learned that the fifth shard of the gem had fallen into a military base.

"This will be quite an enjoyable challenge for us! Hahahahaha!"

Cade had managed to beat the final boss of Pit Fighter, the Masked Warrior.

"I expect that he's looking really shocked under that stupid mask!"

Meanwhile, Gensis was showing her skills at fighting and was sparring with Nez.

"You're actually beating me! You're impressive!" Nez said.

"I've been doing this for years! You still need to train, kid!" Gensis said.

The wizard had sent the Kronn aliens and Agent Peterson from Area 51 to siege the base.

"Take the shard and do not let them have it!" Peterson said.

Pixil sensed the shard's presence at the base.

"Another shard has been located! Transform and retrieve it!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

The five transformed Game-Hunters headed for the military base.

As the Kronn saw them, they set off a warning siren on their flagship.

"Those five heroes are here! Stop them from taking the gem!"

With this, the Kronn began firing at them from covered positions.

Cade entered Eugene mode and began firing at them, and the rest of the Game Hunters did the same with their respective firearms.

After a long, grueling gunfight, the Kronn were taken down, prompting Peterson to appear.

"Stop trying to shoot and give up!"

Cade entered Buzz mode, rushed at Peterson, and punched him, knocking him out.

Like always, they bellowed in victory and then took the fifth shard of the Midway gem.

"Alright! Five down, two to go!"

The Wizard was mad, yet again.

"Nothing ever works! Why? Why? Hahaha..."

The Kronn and Peterson were shoved back inside the Area 51 machine, and Cade discovered that he was a perfect agent in Peterson mode.

"Eat your heart out, Joanna Dark!"

The Legend Continues...


	31. Chapter 31: Wine And Dino

The Wizard saw that the sixth shard had fallen into an fossil dig site.

"Those fools keep searching for fossils, but I think they'll find a lot more today! Hahaha!"

Cade had completed the human campaign of Area 51 and was about to complete the Kronn campaign.

"Though it is nice to be on the villains side, I would never do that in real life."

Meanwhile, the other four Game Hunters were examining the lineup of games that were still out there.

"More than half of these guys are down? How much did I miss?" Gensis said.

"Like, everything!" Nez replied.

The wizard sent the seven Gods of Old- Armadon, Blizzard, Sauron, Talon, Chaos, Diablo, and Vertigo- from Primal Rage out to get the shard.

"I expect this should end horribly for them!" Blizzard said.

Pixil senced the shard's location.

"Another piece has been found at a fossil dig site! Transform and retrieve it!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power-Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

The transformed Game-Hunters headed for the fossil excavation site.

As they approached, Sauron gasped.

"The horrible ones are here! Prepare yourself, my friends!"

Cade went into George mode and began pummeling Armadon, while Nez used a fireball attack on Blizzard, with the heat causing him to fall unconsious.

Twen-Six fired at Vertigo and Talon, taking them out, while Gensis and Snez began shooting at Chaos and Diablo, defeating them, too.

Sauron then tried to bite Cade, but Cade leapt out of the way, entered Peterson mode, and began shooting at and destroy Sauron's teeth.

"Ahh! I give up! You win!"

The rest of the Game-Hunters knocked Sauron out and bellowed in victory, and they took the sixth shard of the Midway Gem.

"One left to go!"

Once again the Wizard was frustrated at this.

"Those failures didn't get the shard! Whatever hope for us slowly begins to vanish... Hahahaha!"

After placing the Gods of Old back inside the Primal Rage machine, Cade discovered that he could turn into one of these beasts in Sauron mode.

"We're going to get really beastly now!"

The Legend Continues...


	32. Chapter 32: Chop Off The Wood Block

The Wizard had discovered the final shard of the gem was in a lumberyard.

"It is imperative that we collect this one, or we are all doomed! Hahahahahaha!"

Cade was about to complete Primal Rage as all seven characters, concluding with Vertigo.

"Haha! These dinosaurs don't stand a chance!"

Meanwhile, Pixil and the other four Game-Hunters were looking at the shards of the Midway Gem they had collected.

"We only need one more shard to complete the gem!" Pixil said.

The Wizard sent Chop and Hack, the lumberjacks from Timber, to try to get the shard.

"This ain't gonna be your average day at work- the stakes are higher than ever!"

Pixil senced the shard's presence.

"The last shard! Transform and retrieve it so that we can complete the gem!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

The five Game-Hunters headed for the lumberyard.

Upon arrival, they saw Chop and Hack trying to get the shard.

"No! Not now! We can't let them take it now!" Hack said when he saw them.

Cade entered Sauron mode and began swinging a tree around, trying to hit the two lumberjacks.

In fear, the lumberjacks started trying to cut down trees to hurt workers, but the other four quickly destroyed the trees.

Cade eventually managed to pin the lumberjacks under the tree, making them unable to move.

"No! We're doomed!"

Bellowing in victory, the Game Hunters took the final shard of the gem for themselves.

"We got it! That's all the shards!"

The Wizard was very upset.

"We lost... That was the last shard...Ha...Ha...Ha..."

After placing the lumberjacks back inside the Timber machine and testing out Chop mode, where he could hit people with an ax, Cade spoke with Pixil.

"How long will it take to fix the gem?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

The Legend Continues...


	33. Chapter 33: Revenge Of Kaptain Kosmik

The Wizard turned to his only remaining minion, Kaptain Kosmik.

"You must stop the reformation of the Midway Gem! It cannot be reformed! Hahahaha!"

"I will do this, Wizard!" Kosmik replied as he went off to stop them.

While playing Timber, Cade had amassed a score of 1,000,000 points.

"If that's not a world record, then I don't know what is!"

The other four Game-Hunters were watching Pixil assemble the Gem.

"It's nearly done! We'll be able to keep the characters in there!"

Kaptain Kosmik was at the front door of the house with an entourage of monsters.

"We'll stop them once and for all, boys! We have to!"

Pixil sensed them coming.

"Kaptain Kosmik is back, and he's probably wants to disrupt the reassembling! Transform and get him!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

When the transformed Game-Hunters went outside, they saw Kaptain Kosmik and his goons preparing to attack.

"Destroy them all! Hahahaha!" Kosmik roared.

The Game-Hunter began fighting off the monsters, with Cade testing out Chop mode and slashing the monsters with his ax.

Eventually, the monsters were defeated and Kaptain Kosmik was the only one left.

"Uh oh. This won't end well..."

Cade entered Max Force mode and fired a rocket at him, knocking him out.

As usual, the Game-Hunters bellowed in victory.

The Wizard looked on in fear.

"So he failed... Well, then, I'm going to have to start my master plan! Hahahahaha!"

Kaptain Kosmik was shoved back inside the Wacko machine and Cade tested out Kosmik mode, which allowed him to use powerful ray guns.

"This will surely frazzle them! Haha!"

The Gem had been restored at this point, and things were looking up for the Game-Hunters.

The Legend Continues...


	34. Chapter 34: Extreme Worning, Everyone!

The Wizard had gathered all of his monsters together.

"It is time for us to commence our master plan! Let us hope that it will stop the Game-Hunters! Hahahahaha!"

Cade had amassed a score of 1,000,000 points on Wacko.

"I might as well be the best gamer who ever lived. Ever!"

The other four Game Hunters were using the Gem to lock the characters inside the games.

"Now they cannot get out under any circumstances!" Nez said.

The Wizard was capturing and enslaving civilians left and right with the help of his monsters.

"The dungeon must be rebuilt! Hahahahaha!"

Within moments, the Wizard's dungeon was being rebuilt by the civilians.

"This will be the Game-Hunters final resting place! Hahahaha!"

The Wizard appeared before the Game Hunters as an hologram.

"Listen well, Game Hunters! I am the Wizard Of Wor. I have enslaved the entire town. If you wish to save them, you must defeat me!"

"We'll do it! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!" Cade said.

"Have You Played Atari Today?" Twen-Six said.

"Now You're Playing With Power!" Nez said.

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!" Snez said.

"Welcome To The Next Level!" Gensis said.

They quickly headed for the Wizard's dungeon.

Almost instantly, the Wizard sent several Burwors to attack them.

Cade entered Tyrone mode and began hitting the Burwors with basketballs while the other four fired at them with their weapons.

Once those were defeated, the dungeon reshaped itself and Burwors, as well as Garwors appeared.

Cade entered Cyberball mode and began blowing the Burwors and Garwors.

This process of fighting the Burwors, Garwors, and Thurwors continued for four more times, with Cade entering Testing Rose mode, Ty mode, Chop mode, and Sauron mode.

On the seventh time it happened, the Worluk appeared and began firing shots around the dungeon.

Cade entered Peterson mode and fired at the Worluk, eventually defeating it.

The Wizard of Wor finally appeared himself and began teleporting around, firing bolts of lightning.

"Now you will die, fools! Hahahaha!"

Cade entered Kaptain Kosmik mode and got into a shootout with the Wizard, causing massive damage to the dungeon.

Eventually, the entirety of the Wizard's castle, which had been floating over the town, collapsed, freeing the civilians and crushing the Wizard.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Cade emerged from the wreck and, along with the rest of the Game Hunters, participate in a very loud victory bellow.

Sinistar was very upset that the Wizard had failed him.

"Now who shall be my top minion, since the Wizard has failed me?"

"You need not fear, for now begins ze end of troubles!" A German-accented voice called out.

With this, the aristocratic Ludwig Von Tökkentäkker entered.

"I vill see them defeated, vark vy vords!"

The Wizard and his monsters were shoved back into the Wizard Of Wor machine, and Cade discovered that he could become a Worrior to battle the villains.

"This will apply some real heat to their day!"

The Wizard pouted inside his game, very upset at his loss.

"This is horrible...ha...ha...ha..."

Thus, The Arc Of The Wizard Of Wor Ends. Now, The Arc Of The CarnEvil Cast Begins...


	35. Chapter 35: Welcome To Xeno

From his study aboard his massive airship, Tökkentäkker began to contact the remaining characters. Presently, he was speaking with the Xeno Eradication Force.

"Go and attack a research base somewhere in this town! Ve must get more energy!" He said.

"Roger, Ludwig!" The Eradication Force replied.

Cade was playing Wizard Of Wor, and he'd managed to shoot the Wizard at least ten times upon his appearance.

"That's what you get for messing with us, you vile technomancer!"

Meanwhile, the other four Game-Hunters were looking for ports of the games they'd already captured.

"I can understand them porting the games to other consoles." Nez said.

"Yeah. You can't just pull these arcade machines home." Gensis said.

The Xeno Eradication Force began shooting up the research base they were told to attack.

"Your energy is ours! Quit trying to fight back!"

Pixil began to sense the base being attacked.

"More Midway characters... This time in a research base! Gensis! Twen-Six! Take them out!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

The two, after transforming, jumped into the Retro Racer and sped off to the research base.

When they got there, the Xeno Eradication Force was waiting with weapons drawn.

"Destroy the Game Hunters!"

A firefight between the two sides quickly erupted.

During the firefight, Twen-Six and Gensis sustained damage to their clothes.

But dispite this, they continued to fire at the Eradication Force.

Eventually, the Xeno Eradication Force was wiped out.

The two Game Hunters bellowed in victory.

Tökkentäkker looked at the situation in confusion.

"Hmm... It would seem as if those Game Hunters can back up their words."

His underling, the jester hatted skull Umlaut, flew in.

"I guess those Xeno Eradication Force guys weren't up to it, eh?" He laughed.

The Xeno Eradication Force was shoved back inside the Xenophobe machine, and Cade discovered that in XEF mode, he could easily destroy alien lifeforms.

"Guess I know what to do if aliens ever invade!"

The Legend Continues...


	36. Chapter 36: Those Evil Natured Xybots

Tokkentakker was now ordering the Xybots and their enemies, Ace and Rock, to attack the town.

"Leave no survivors! Destroy everyone!" He said.

"I'd like to see them try to stop this!" Umlaut cackled.

Cade had amassed a very high score on Xenophobe, so much that he was wondering why the game hadn't crashed.

"I cannot believe these arcade games don't crash when you get scores as high as mine."

The other four Game-Hunters were all playing Gauntlet together.

"It's true- this game really is better when four people are playing it!" Nez said.

The Xybots, Ace, and Rock soon began attacking the town, shooting everyone in sight and taking their energy.

"Targets neutralized." The Xybots said.

"Ha! These guys are jokes!" Ace said.

"Quit trying to run away!" Rock said.

Pixil sensed this assault on the town.

"Cade! Nez! Snez! There's an attack going on in town- I think it's Xybots! Transform and stop them before they destroy everything!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power-SUPER Power!"

The transformed Game-Hunters quickly rushed towards the attacking Xybots.

The Xybots began firing at them with their cannons.

A firefight ensued, with Cade entering XEF mode, that ended with the Xybots being blown apart.

Then Ace and Rock showed up, standing on the shoulders of a Master Xybot.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" It roared.

Cade, Nez, and Snez began engaging it in a shootout, trying to destroy the cannons on it's hands.

Eventually, the Master Xybot was disarmed and destroyed, causing the two soldiers to fall off and hit the ground, going unconscious.

The Game-Hunters bellowed in victory.

Tokkentakker looked slightly upset.

"I don't care if they failed. I've still got the energy before zey could get it."

"Yeah, they lost for once!" Umlaut roared.

The two soliders were shoved back inside the Xybot machine, and Cade discovered that he could easily destroy those who opposed him in Ace Mode, where he was armed with a blaster.

"No one will stand in my way now!"

The Legend Continues...


	37. Chapter 37: Pigskinned Alive

Tökkentäkker spoke to Thor and Attila from Pigskin 621 A.D.

"I believe you must destroy the sporting venues around this town! They must all pay with their lives!"

"Besides, what good are sports, anyway?" Umlaut called out.

Cade was playing Xybots and had managed to beat 100 levels.

"This is a really awesome game! These robots don't stand a chance!"

Meanwhile, Pixil was looking concerned.

"Even though we beat the Xybots, the townsfolk have all vanished. This isn't good..."

Attila and Thor's teams, the Huns and the Vikings, respectively, were demolishing the stadiums around town, with both teams having hired a troll to help out.

"This town is doomed to die now. None shall stand in our way." Thor said.

Pixil sensed this act of mass destruction.

"I sense more Midway Characters- this time they're after the sports venues! Cade! Twen-Six! Stop them!

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

The transformed Game-Hunters headed for the last major venue that hadn't been smashed, the baseball stadium.

Almost instantly, Attila saw them and ordered the Huns to attack, saying "They're here! Stop them!"

Cade entered Ace mode and began shooting at the Huns, while Twen-Six used her fighting skills to take out their troll.

Thor and his Vikings quickly stepped in after the Huns were blasted by Cade.

"You did well, Attila, but now we'll try to stop them!"

However, the Vikings went down just as quick, and their troll was also defeated.

At last, Attila and Thor rushed at the two themselves.

Cade and Twen-Six leapt out of the way as they sped towards them, causing them to collide with each other.

As they fell and the Game-Hunters bellowed in victory like usual, the stadium exploded.

"Heh... It's too late to save the stadium, kid..." Thor mumbled.

Tokkentakker was very happy with what had happened.

"So what if they got caught by the Game-Hunters? They still carried out their goal well."

"Yeah, and the town just lost all its sports!" Umlaut shouted in joy.

The Huns and Vikings were thrown back inside the Pigskin machine, and Cade discovered that he was an unstoppable charging knight in Attila mode.

"I'll knock them over like bowling pins!" Cade said.

The Legend Continues...


	38. Chapter 38: Chopper Chaos

Now, Tökkentäkker spoke to the pilot of the chopper Black-Crow, from Steel Talons.

"It is time to remove the emergency services from this town! Destroy their headquarters!"

"Send them down the crash course to destruction!" Umlaut whooped.

Cade was clearly winning while playing Pigskin, even with the other team having two trolls on it's side.

"See how useless these trolls are against an expert?"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Game-Hunters were examining the amount of destruction caused by the Midway Characters.

"They've smashed up a lot of buildings. We need to figure out why." Pixil said.

The Black-Crow began flying around town, destroying houses and facilities belonging to police officers, firefighters, and doctors.

"Now emergency calls won't work any more! This is great!"

As expected, Pixil sensed this act of destruction.

"It's another Midway Character! Snez! Gensis! Transform and take it down!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

The two Game-Hunters began heading for the Black-Crow with their blasters drawn.

The Black-Crow began firing at the two of them, desperate to stay in the air.

A firefight soon ensued, and it lasted for quite some time.

But, eventually, Snez and Gensis hit the Black-Crow's propellers, and it soon started going down.

"Noooo! Black-Crow down! Black-Crow down!"

It crashed as the two Game-Hunters bellowed in victory.

Tokkentakker did not seem to be upset by the Black-Crow's defeat.

"It still did vat it vas told to do. The emergency services are destroyed."

"And no one will mess with us except the Hunters now!" Umlaut shouted.

The Black-Crow was stuffed back inside the Steel Talons machine, and Cade discovered that he could be an aerial ace in Black-Crow mode.

"I'll fly high above the enemies and rain terror down upon them!"

The Legend Continues...


	39. Chapter 39: A STUNning Performance

Tokkentakker now spoke to the Laser-Razer, the car from S.T.U.N Runner.

"It is time to shut down communications. Destroy all raido and telephone stations around town!"

"Yeah, bust them all up so they can't listen to anything!" Umlaut said.

Cade was playing Steel Talons and had managed to get very far into the game.

"Haha! This chopper simulator is nothing! Will these games ever learn they cant beat me?"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Game-Hunters were checking on the other games.

"Nothing wrong with any of them, Snez?" Twen-Six said.

"Nope, nothing's wrong with 'em!" Snez replied.

The Laser-Razer began speeding around town, smashing and blasting radio stations and telephone companies left and right.

"Hahaha! Smash it all! Hahahahahaha!"

Pixil, as usual, sensed this act of mass destruction.

"Another Midway Character is out there breaking stuff. Cade! Gensis! Transform and take it out!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

The two Game-Hunters promptly got into the Retro Racer and began speeding off to stop the Laser-Razer.

As soon as it saw them, it sped away and a chase ensued.

Gensis fired her Menacer at the Laser-Razer while Cade entered Defender Mode and fired at it from above, and the Retro Racer, on autopilot, used machine guns upon the vehicle.

At last, the Laser-Razer was knocked off the road and deactivated.

Cade and Gensis bellowed in victory.

Tokkentakker wasn't mad that he'd lost another character.

"It's all part of the plan to lose them now... It's all coming into play."

"Soon, our utopia will be a reality!" Umlaut roared.

The Laser-Razer was placed back inside the S.T.U.N Runner machine, and Cade discovered that he could be an incredibly fast juggernaut in Lazer-Razer mode.

"Hah! Let them try to stop me now!"

The Legend Continues...


	40. Chapter 40: Baddest Of The Badlands

Tökkentäkker spoke to the 199X RGB Race Team from Badlands.

"More destruction, this time on other properties! Destroy every house in town!"

"Hopefully it might let us figure out which one has the Game-Hunters in it!" Umlaut cackled.

Cade had gotten very, very far while playing S.T.U.N Runner.

"This has been a really cool game. But then, they're all cool!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Game-Hunters were looking at the ruins of the town.

"They smashed a whole lot of buildings, didn't they?" Nez said.

"What are they trying to accomplish by smashing the town, anyway?" Gensis replied.

The 199X RGB Race Team quickly took to the streets, firing their weapons at every building in sight.

"Destroy this town! Break it!" The cars roared.

Pixil sensed this act of destruction, as always.

"More Midway Characters- they're smashing houses around town! Nez! Snez! Gensis! Transform and stop them!"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

The three transformed Game-Hunters quickly headed out to stop the Race Team.

As the Race Team saw the hunters, they quickly headed for them and began circling them, firing at them.

The Game-Hunters opened fire upon the Race Team, and soon they had engaged in a firefight.

Eventually, the Race Team moved backwards and tried to ram into them.

The Game Hunters leapt up, causing the cars to collide with each other, defeating them.

The Game-Hunters bellowed in victory.

Tokkentakker didn't look too upset that the mission had failed again.

"They still destroyed every house except one. So, now we know where they live!"

"That means we can direct more thorough attacks on them!" Umlaut giggled.

The Race Team was shoved back in the Badlands machine, and Cade discovered that he could be an invincible car in 199X RBG mode.

"They'll never stop us now! They'll all fail miserably against our righteous power!"

The Legend Continues...


	41. Chapter 41: Rush Hour

Tokkentakker now spoke to the Ripper-Rider, the car from San Fransisco Rush.

"Removing the town's stores would be most beneficial to my plans! Destroy them!"

"Yeah, and let's hope the Game-Hunters can't stop you..." Umlaut chuckled.

Cade had completed many races while playing Badlands.

"So this is what post-apocalyptic games are like... Hah! Easy, if this ones any indication!"

The rest of the Game-Hunters were continuing to examine the damage done by Tokkentakker's minions.

"Why are they smashing the town up, anyway?" Snez asked.

"I don't know, but it's not good!" Gensis replied.

By this time, the Ripper-Rider was demolishing stores around town by smashing into them.

"I'll destroy every shop in town, and I'll do it before the Game-Hunters even get me!"

As usual, Pixil sensed the act of general destruction.

"Another Midway character is on the loose! Cade! Snez! Transform and take it out!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power-Super Power!"

The two quickly headed out to where the Ripper-Rider was, driving the Retro Racer the whole way.

When the Ripper-Rider saw them, it quickly began trying to ram them off the road, desperate to not get caught.

Cade entered Klax mode and proceeded to build a barricade to block the Ripper-Rider, while Snez shot at the tires of the car

The Ripper-Rider lost control of itself and collided with the barricade, defeated.

The Game-Hunters bellowed in victory.

Tokkentakker was starting to look concerned, for once.

"We're starting to lose characters, and we're running low. I fear we may not have enough for the finale of our attack..."

"Aw, calm down, boss! We'll succeed!" Umlaut said.

The Ripper-Rider was placed back inside the San Fransisco Rush machine, and Cade learned that he was a near unstoppable street racer in Ripper-Rider mode.

"Awesome! Now no one can come close to my power!"

The Legend Continues...


	42. Chapter 42: Thunderstruck

Tökkentäkker addressed the Gravel-Grinder from Offroad Thunder.

"This town has too many monuments, too! Break all of them!"

"Show them the 8-bit way of life!" Umlaut laughed.

Cade had spent a lot of time into playing San Fransisco Rush.

"So what if it's not really retro? It's still cool!"

The rest of the Game-Hunters were all playing Gauntlet together.

"Beware the demons which shoot you... Hah! If they can even get off a shot!" Snez shouted.

"I agree. They haven't done so well at fighting us." Twen-Six said.

The Gravel-Grinder began driving through town, smashing any monument it came across.

"Down with these monuments! Down with the Game-Hunters!"

Pixil, as usual, sensed this act of destruction.

"Another attack by Midway characters! Twen-Six! Snez! Transform and take it out!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

The two transformed Game-Hunters leapt into the Retro Racer and sped off to stop the Gravel-Grinder.

As the Gravel-Grinder saw them, it quickly sped away and a high speed chase ensued.

Snez shot at the Gravel-Grinder while Twen-Six began slowing it down with barricades.

Eventually, the Gravel-Grinder got wrecked against one of the barriers and was defeated.

The two Game-Hunters bellowed in victory.

Tokkentakker was now becoming more concerned.

"Our targets are still being destroyed, but the Game-Hunters are quicker than we thought."

"We'll need to step up our game against them!" Umlaut said.

The Gravel-Grinder was shoved back inside the Offroad Thunder machine, and Cade discovered that he was a destructive off road machine in Gravel-Grinder mode.

"Man, getting the power to be these things is awesome. It really shows that obsolete things can be cool when used correctly!"

The Legend Continues...


	43. Chapter 43: Asphalt Assault

Tökkentäkker now spoke to the pilot of the Turbo-Terror (the car from RoadBlasters), Rocky.

"The town's cars are in the way of our plans! Destroy them!"

"Knock them down! Take them out!" Umlaut shouted.

Cade had gotten very far while playing Offroad Thunder.

"Guess I'm as good off the roads as on it! Yeah!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Game Hunters were examining some of the ruins of the town.

"Do you think this will ever be fixed?" Nez said.

"Maybe. I just hope we don't have to do it." Gensis replied.

Rocky started speeding around the town, shooting up and destroying all the cars he could.

"What a demolition derby! This is fantastic!"

Pixil senced this act of demolition.

"Game Hunters, there's another Midway character on the loose! Transform and take it out!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

Transformed, the Game Hunters began searching for Rocky.

Gensis was the first to find him and began shooting at the Turbo-Terror.

As it swerved to avoid her shots, Snez began firing at it's tires, puncturing two of them.

Nez then began shooting at the windshield, shattering it.

Rocky then swerved, but hit a ramp made by Twen-Six and crashed into a tree.

He desperately drove away from that crash, only for Cade to drive the Retro Racer right into his car, disabling it.

Rocky got out of the car and quickly surrendered.

The Game Hunters bellowed in victory.

Tokkentakker looked more concerned than before.

"We might be nearly done with our plans, but we've nearly lost every agent we have!"

"We'll have to make due with the few we have left!" Umlaut roared.

Rocky and the Turbo-Terror were quickly shoved back into the RoadBlasters machine, and Cade discovered that Turbo-Terror mode was similar to other modes involving cars with guns.

"That's the seventh time we've encountered a vehicle! Maybe they have nothing left. I'm hoping so, cause this is getting a bit too easy."

The Legend Continues...


	44. Chapter 44: But It Was Still TROG!

Tokkentakker had run out of vehicles to throw at the Game Hunters, so now he spoke to the wretched Trogs and the Dinosaur foursome from Trog.

"Remove all the food supply from this town! But, please don't eat each other, you fools..."

"Do any eating of each other and you'll all be frozen alive!" Umlaut shouted.

Cade was playing RoadBlasters, and had made it to the final level.

"Aw, yes! I can see now why Turbo went and ruined this game!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Game Hunters were examining the remaining cabinets that were still inactive.

"Only four left- Trog, Blasteroids, Sinistar, and CarnEvil!" Pixil exclaimed.

"This whole adventure is beginning to come to a close." Gensis sighed.

The Trogs and the Dinosaurs began ravaging the town's food supply, destroying places like supermarkets and restaurants.

"Hahaha! Me smash more than you, Trog 48!" One Trog chortled.

"Nah, me eat more stuff, Trog 917!" Another Trog chuckled.

"It feels so strange to be on the Trogs' side for once." Rex thought.

Pixil, as usual, sensed this act of destruction.

"Midway Characters again, but there are a lot of them this time! Transform and stop them!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

The Game-Hunters headed out and began zapping every Trog in sight, with Cade entering Peterson mode to shoot them.

The Trog hordes rushed at them, swinging their clubs in sheer rage and anger.

The Game-Hunters continued to shoot at the Trogs, and eventually the whole horde of Trogs was defeated.

It was at this point that the four Dinosaurs turned and began to charge at the Game-Hunters.

Cade promptly entered Sauron mode and thoroughly beat the Dinosaurs by biting at their legs and causing them to fall to the ground, unconscious.

The Game-Hunters bellowed in victory.

Tokkentakker was not afraid at all this time.

"Only small bits of the town remain, but we've lost nearly everyone now."

"All we have left is big ol' Mukor and the Blasteroids ship!" Umlaut laughed.

The Trogs and Dinosaurs were shoved back into the Trog machine, and Cade discovered that he was a massive T-Rex in Rex form.

"Nearly done! Only three left now!" Cade thought to himself.

The Legend Continues...


	45. Chapter 45: Pain In The Blasteroids

Tokkentakker spoke to the last minions he had, the alien lord Mukor and the Tri-Morph Ship from Blasteroids.

"You must destroy all remaining parts of the town. If you're successful, our dream can be realized!"

"Yeah, and you know what that means- fun for everyone!" Umlaut cackled.

Cade had just about completed Trog, having gotten to the Trog Cave level. But he hadn't lost a single life to the ravenous Trogs at all!

"So what if you guys starve? You're kinda mean, anyway!"

The rest of the Game-Hunters were continuing to examine the ruins of the town.

"What a mess of rubble this is. What exactly are the Midway characters trying to accomplish?" Twen-Six said.

"I don't know. They really are going too far, though." Gensis said.

By this time, Mukor and the Tri-Morph Ship had begun destroying what was left of the town.

"Mukor stronger than Game-Hunters. Mukor will be eternal!" Mukor began ranting.

Pixil sensed their attack and destruction of all remaining buildings and structures.

"Midway Arcade characters detected! Transform and put an end to them!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

The Game-Hunters headed for where Mukor and the Tri-Morph Ship were.

They began opening fire upon Mukor, with Cade entering Defender mode to fight the Tri-Morph Ship.

Mukor took the shots in stride and began to spawn minions, which temporarily diverted the gunfire upon him.

Then Nez fired a bomb at Mukor, striking the parts of his body which he had been using to spawn the minions and blowing them up.

Defeated, Mukor fell to the ground and it wasn't long before the Tri-Morph ship followed in defeat.

The Game-Hunters bellowed in victory.

Tokkentakker was grinning gleefully in his study.

"At long last! The town is devoid! CarnEvil can return!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Yes! It can finally happen!" Umlaut called out.

Mukor and the Tri-Morph Ship were shoved back into the Blasteroids Machine, and Cade discovered that he was a powerful spacecraft in Tri-Morph mode.

"Alright! This is even better than Defender mode!"

Pixil, however, felt odd.

"Another bad thing is coming, I can feel it..."

The Legend Continues...


	46. Chapter 46: Carnival Of Nightmares

As Cade and the Game-Hunters examined the now mostly-complete arcade, they heard a rumbling outside.

"Hahahahahahaha! Welcome to CARNEVIL!" A voice roared from outside.

"I know that voice... It's Tökkentäkker! He must have been the one calling for the town's destruction!" Pixil said.

As the heroes went to the window of Cade's house, they discovered that a massive carnival had appeared where the town once stood.

"This is horrible! It's like it's engulfed the town!" Nez said.

"It's time we put an end to this madman! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!" Cade called out.

"Have You Played Atari Today?" Twen Six yelled out.

"Now You're Playing With Power!" Nez screamed.

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!" Snez roared.

"Welcome To The Next Level!" Gensis bellowed.

The transformed Game Hunters quickly entered CarnEvil.

Tökkentäkker roared over an intercom,"So, you have finally come to stop me. I think you will find CarnEvil to be more than you can handle! Try to get through my three realms of horror! You never will!"

The Game-Hunters first approached a haunted house attraction.

"The Haunted House is infested with all kinds of undead monsters! They'll be more than pleased to make you join their ranks!" Tökkentäkker exclaimed.

They fought their way through hordes of Zombies, Ghosts, and Bats and soon entered the house itself.

As they did, they heard a thunderous crash and saw a mad serial killer behind them.

"This is Hambone, the embodiment of madness and murder! He will rip you to pieces, my friends!" Tökkentäkker called out.

Cade entered XEF mode and began firing at Hambone, hitting his Gatling gun arm, while the rest of the Game-Hunters fired at the rest of his body.

Hambone eventually fell to the floor, and they continued going through the house, shooting more undead monsters as they did.

As they entered a hallway, Hambone suddenly reappeared and rushed at them from behind.

"Did you really think you'd dealt with Hambone for good? Ha! Now he's back for his revenge and he's got a skull launcher to prove it!" Tökkentäkker snarled.

Cade entered Ace mode and began firing at Hambone's body, this time at his face, while the rest of the Game Hunters fired at other parts of his body.

Hambone soon fell over, dead for good.

The Game-Hunters soon made it to the roof, where, after fighting off more monsters, they jumped back onto the ground and saw a woman in a dress with an ax approach them.

"Ah, Evil Marie, the local ghoul of this mansion. She'll be more than excited to chop your heads off!" Tökkentäkker snickered.

The Game-Hunters began shooting at Evil Marie and soon pushed her towards a spiked fountain.

Sencing a good opportunity to kill her, Snez leapt up and pulled her downwards, impaling her on the fountain.

The Game-Huntered next approached an area filled with rides.

"Rickety Town, despite its name, is very stable, unlike your bodies, which will soon be decrepit and destroyed!" Tökkentäkker called out.

The Game-Hunters started by jumping on board a sleigh ride and shooting at evilized elves.

"Those elves will ensure whatever holidays you'll be planning will not be so merry! Hahahahaha!" Tökkentäkker roared.

But the Game Hunters cleared that area out and then leapt to a wooden Ferris wheel, using it to get to the ground below.

They then headed for a dinosaur ride and began shooting at dinosaurs that attacked them.

"Remeber that time when we sent Trogs and Dinosaurs out to ruin your town? Well, I hope you weren't sick of them, because now we've gotten Carnie here to kill you!" Tökkentäkker gloated.

Once that area had been cleared out, they moved on to a food court, where they battled with teenagers with grey skin that hurled food and insults at them.

"These Guiloteens will serve you up a taunt as well as a deep dish death! That would be most enjoyable indeed!" Tökkentäkker chuckled.

When they had dealt with all the Guiloteens, they headed for a bumper car ride filled with grey skinned men who had their expression twisted in joy.

"Hey, Mr Smiley! Do us all a favor and show these annoying gamers what's really enjoyable!" Tökkentäkker exclaimed.

The Game-Hunters fired at them and soon forced their cars off the rails, crashing them and injuring all of them.

After that, they returned to a second sleigh ride, and after dealing with more evil elves, made it to an icy base where they saw an evilized version of Santa.

"Krampus, you fool! Just deal with this horde of fools and let's all pretend the destruction they caused never happened!" Tökkentäkker said.

The Game Hunters began following Krampus around, firing at him with their guns and exposing his heart.

They quickly shot at his heart and he soon fell down dead.

They then approached a freak show combined with a museum area.

"The Freak Show is just full of evil patrons who wish you dead. I would say best of luck, but I'm getting sick of you." Tökkentäkker hissed.

The Game-Hunters headed through the freak show, fighting off hordes of men who had the top halves of their bodies combined.

After entering and exiting a museum filled with bizzare things- including a frozen Trog- they were knocked into an enclosure containing literal spider monkeys.

"Come on, you silly spider monkeys! Get them and chew out their brains!" Tökkentäkker snarled.

But the Game-Hunters escaped and soon approached the entrance to a torture chamber, where a massive beast stood before them.

"This is Eyeclops, and he's not to happy to see you here. In fact, he's probably going to kill you!" Tökkentäkker roared.

The Game-Hunters, however, quickly shot at Eyeclops's many eyes, destroying them.

Eventually, Eyeclops collapsed, allowing the Game-Hunters passage into the torture chamber, where they battled crazed torture victims.

"Kill them, Tort and Rodz, you morons! If you don't, I'll shut the torture chamber down!" Tökkentäkker bellowed.

The Game-Hunters evaded them and soon entered some kind of food processing plant.

"Now, where does all this food go, you might ask? You'll find out soon enough..." Tökkentäkker snickered.

After fighting their way out of the plant, the Game-Hunters made it to a playpen of some sort, where, to their horror, they saw a giant baby and a giant teddy bear standing before them.

"Hahahaha! Junior AND Deaddy! Normally, you would fight only one of these guys, but you're special, so you'll fight both!" Tökkentäkker roared.

The Game-Hunters began shooting at them as they made their way around the area, and eventually, both were electrocuted to death.

Finally, the heroes made it to the big top where Tökkentäkker's aircraft was parked above.

"They made it to the big top. I don't believe it! Let's show them how we deal with people who get this far!" Tökkentäkker roared.

The Game-Hunters fought their way through the hordes of clowns and mimes inside the tent and soon, an enraged Tökkentäkker dragged them up to his blimp.

"Welcome aboard. From this study, I have observed your every move. But you have caused too much trouble! Prepare to die!" Tökkentäkker called out.

With that, Tökkentäkker and Umlaut both attacked the Game-Hunters at the same time.

Cade dodged their attacks and began shooting at the blimp's propellers, and the blimp soon began falling down to earth.

The Game-Hunters quickly leapt off of it as the blimp fell, and it soon crashed.

The town and it's residents were restored after this.

"No, no, no! I surrender! The carnival is destroyed!" Tökkentäkker called out.

"Aw, you're no fun." Umlaut said.

The Game Hunters bellowed in victory.

Sinistar looked around in his lair.

"So, I'm the only one left. Come tomorrow, I'll just attack them myself..."

Tökkentäkker and the rest of his goons were stuffed back in the CarnEvil Machine, and Cade discovered he was an expert sharpshooter in CarnEvil mode.

"We're nearly done. Just Sinistar left to fight."

Tökkentäkker looked in sorrow inside his machine.

"How could I have been beaten? How?"

Thus Ends Tökkentäkker's Arc. Next Up Is The Final Battle With Sinistar...


	47. Chapter 47: I Hunger, Coward!

Sinistar began looming over town evilly.

"Run, cowards! I am Sinistar, and I hunger for your energy!"

The Game Hunters could hear him.

"That's him, Sinistar!" The mastermind behind all the trouble we've had! We've gotta stop him!" Cade shouted.

"Right! Let's all transform and beat him!" Twen-Six said

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!" Cade screamed.

"Have You Played Atari Today?" Twen-Six roared.

"Now You're Playing With Power!" Nez shouted.

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!" Snez called out.

"Welcome To The Next Level!" Gensis exclaimed.

The Game-Hunters rushed out and soon found Sinistar floating in the air.

"So, you all came to fight me. You're the ones who have been causing so much trouble for my minions. But it all ends now!"

Sinistar activated some defense mechanisms that included turrets and laser cannons and made himself look like the mainframe of a computer.

The Game Hunters found that shooting at Sinistar didn't seem to work at all.

"Huh? Our shots are going right through him!" Nez shouted.

Then a computer terminal appeared from the ground.

"If we hack that, it might harm him! A genius idea!" Gensis exclaimed.

Cade began hacking into the terminal while the other four Game Hunters began shooting at Sinistar's defense mechanisms, destroying them.

The terminal was soon hacked, and it knocked Sinistar out of his mainframe state.

"You really are pests, so I'll just have to destroy you for good!" Sinistar roared.

Sinistar began firing lasers from his eyes, as well as fire breath from his mouth and missiles from the sides of his hull.

The Game Hunters began shooting at Sinistar, striking his eyes and mouth and also destroying the missiles before they could impact.

At last, Sinistar was knocked back from all the shooting.

"This isn't going so well, that I'll admit. But I've got more tricks to stop you cowards from beating me."

Sinistar then flew towards his base and merged with it, gaining three legs.

"Let's see you take me out when I'm in space! Hahahahaha!"

Sinistar flew upwards into space.

"Now how are we gonna get that guy?" Snez said.

Pixil called them back to their house and began using her magic to craft something.

"It's time we took Sinistar down once and for all, my friends. I'm crafting a powerful machine to help take you to space to stop him."

Pixil then created a giant mech. It had a blaster on its right hand and a sword in its left hand. It also had a NES and a SNES controller attack to each wrist and a giant NES console for its body. It had a mouth-plated head and massive legs.

"Behold the Retro 8, my greatest creation yet! Use it to chase Sinistar and finish him off!"

The Game Hunters boarded the Retro 8 and piloted it so that it flew into space.

Sinistar saw it and began summoning smaller ships to fight back against them.

"Do not let them harm me. I will not be stopped here!"

The Retro 8 slashed the smaller ships in half and began grabbing crystals that were flying about, making Sinibombs.

It then began firing the Sinibombs at Sinistar, damaging him severly.

"Noooooooo! This will not happen, not to me!"

It then began slashing at Sinistar, continuing to injure the damaged spacecraft.

At last, Sinistar plummeted back down to earth, and crash landed in the front yard of Cade's House.

The Game Hunters let loose with the loudest bellow possible and then flew back to earth to seal away Sinistar.

Along the way, they reminisced on the adventures they had together and all the bosses they had beaten and captured.

Finally, when they landed back on earth, they grabbed Sinistar and stuffed him back inside the Sinistar machine.

Cade didn't even bother to check if he'd gotten a mode for beating Sinistar, as he knew a long journey had been completed.

"Come on, guys! Let's celebrate Sinistar's defeat!"

The Game Hunters began celebrating Sinistar's defeat, playing games and partying the whole day long.

"We finally did it, boys! We finally took out Sinistar! We truly are heroes now!"

Thus Ends The Tale Of A Legend...


End file.
